Tentang Kamu
by Crazehun
Summary: Taehyung baru saja pindah dari rumah lamanya. Tapi siapa sangka dia akan menemukan banyak kejutan di rumah barunya. Termasuk, sebuah buku usang bersampul putih milik Jeon Jungkook. TAEKOOK!


**TENTANG KAMU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAEKOOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku buat disclaimer, karena fanfic kali ini menyebutkan penggunaan self-harm, bullying, dan penyakit mental secara eksplisit. Aku mohon bagi kalian yang tidak nyaman membaca konten seperti ini untuk tidak melanjutkan. Dan aku tidak menganjurkan siapapun untuk melakukan apa yang ada dalam fanfic ini. Tolong kerjasamanya, terima kasih. -Min-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, Juni 2019**_

Kotak terakhir diangkat dari belakang truk pengangkut, untuk kemudian dibawa masuk dan disatukan bersama kotak-kotak lain yang telah tersusun rapi didalam ruangan kosong paling besar didalam rumah. Beberapa perabot yang terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan kedalam kotak masih menunggu untuk dikeluarkan dari truk pengangkut nomor dua. Tapi biarlah barang-barang seperti sofa dan kasur menjadi tugas petugas jasa pindahan.

Langkah dibawanya menuju salah satu sofa yang masih terbungkus plastik, dan merebahkan tubuh disana. Helaan napas lelah terdengar darinya, lelah karena sepagian ini mengurus kotak-kotak berisi perabotan rumahnya yang lama.

Sebuah friksi terasa diatas kepalanya kala sebuah tangan membelainya lembut. Lelahnya mendadak berkurang drastis. Ia membuka mata, kemudian tersenyum pada sang pemberi afeksi.

"Halo, ibu." Sapanya halus

"Jangan tidur disini. Masuklah ke kamarmu diatas." Ujar sang ibu.

Sang penerima afeksi mengangguk, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kemudian beranjak naik ke lantai dua. Lorongnya yang masih terasa asing membuat perutnya berputar, membiasakan diri dengan tempat yang akan menjadi rumah barunya.

Coba diingatnya letak ruangan dalam rumah yang beberapa hari lalu telah dijelaskan oleh agen properti. Lantai bawah berisi ruang tamu, dapur yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan ruang mesin cuci, juga tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, di ujung lorong sebelah kanan adalah kamar paling besar, yang jelas akan menjadi milik orangtuanya, lalu kamar tidur yang lebih kecil di sisi lain lorong akan menjadi miliknya, kemudian satu kamar kosong yang belum tahu akan diapakan, mungkin akan menjadi ruang kerja sang ayah atau semacamnya. Masing-masing kamar lengkap berisi pendingin udara dan kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

Kamarnya masih terlihat polos. Hanya ada kasur yang memang sengaja diletakkan pertama dibanding barang lain, karena keluarga kecilnya akan langsung menempati rumah baru mereka di hari pertama pindahan.

Beberapa kotak sedang dengan tulisan namanya tersusun rapi disebelah lemari pakaian. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mulai menata barang-barangnya.

Dilihatnya sekitar dengan seksama. Kamar dengan kertas dinding bergambar bintang yang mulai pudar karena termakan usia ini yang akan menjadi tempatnya melepas lelah untuk kedepannya.

Drrt!

Getaran dari dalam saku jaket membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Diraihnya sumber getaran itu, sebuah ponsel hitam yang layarnya menyala, menampilkan pemberitahuan pesan baru dari seseorang bernama 'Siput Gula'

"_Bagaimana pindahanmu?"_

Begitu bunyi pesannya.

"_Melelahkan. Semua kotak sudah kukeluarkan, tinggal menyusunnya saja. Tapi aku terlalu lelah, hyung. Mungkin akan kulakukan besok."_

Balasan terkirim.

"_Semoga betah dengan kota besar, Tae. Aku akan berkunjung kesana jika sempat."_

Sang pemilik ponsel memilih mengabaikan pesan itu, dan melempar asal ponselnya keatas kasur. Ia menarik diri, kembali ke posisi berdiri, kemudian membuka salah satu kotak disudut. Tangannya merogoh kedalam, mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sebuah tas plastik transparan berisi pasta gigi, sabun cair, dan peralatan mandi lainnya berhasil dia tarik keluar, diikuti handuk dan pakaian bersih.

Ia berdiri, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi, menginspeksi singkat isi didalamnya sebelum masuk dan merapikan peralatan mandinya didalam, lalu mulai membersihkan diri.

20 menit berlalu, uap panas menguar keluar sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu, menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Dengan handuk tersampir asal di kepala dan rambut yang masih meneteskan air, dibawanya langkah menuju lantai bawah, melihat apakah ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukannya.

Semuanya hampir selesai. Perabotan besar seperti sofa, meja, dan televisi sudah tertata rapi di ruang tengah. Begitu juga dengan peralatan dapur milik sang ibu yang sudah tersusun di dapur. Hanya beberapa kotak berisi buku dan perabotan kecil yang harus disusun di lemari.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa pekerja jasa pindahan yang masih sibuk bekerja. Kemana orangtuanya?

Hingga langkahnya sampai didepan rumah, dirinya belum melihat tanda kehadiran mereka. Apa keduanya pergi membeli sesuatu?

"Taehyung-ah!"

Kepalanya spontan menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Netranya menangkap wajah sang ibu menyeruak dari balik jendela rumah seberang, tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah beberapa meter dari pintu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya kedua orangtuanya dari dalam rumah, diikuti seorang wanita tua dibelakangnya.

"Halme, ini anakku, Kim Taehyung." Sang ibu memperkenalkan, matanya mengisyaratkan sang anak untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang, halme. Namaku Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya sopan, lengkap dengan tubuh yang membungkuk dan senyuman.

Sang nenek tersenyum,"Aigoo, Kim Taehyung. Tampan juga kau ini, mirip seperti cucuku." Pujinya

Taehyung mempertahankan senyumannya hingga pamit kembali ke rumah.

Hari beranjak malam saat pekerjaan pindahan selesai. Sang ibu bersikeras memberikan makan malam untuk para petugas yang telah membantu pindahan mereka hari ini, dan berakhir dengan delapan orang duduk di meja makan dengan hidangan seadanya yang bisa dibuat dalam waktu singkat.

Taehyung mulai membereskan barang-barang pribadinya dari dalam kotak. Ia menyusun koleksi komik dan novelnya dalam lemari dinding, dilanjutkan dengan menggantung beberapa lukisan buatannya di dinding, dan beberapa dekorasi kamar lainnya.

Kini tinggal menyusun pakaian didalam lemari. Yang tidak terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan, karena pakaiannya tak begitu banyak. Hanya saja, sedikit sulit menyusun koleksi beret dan pernak-pernik kecil seperti kacamata dan kalung yang dimilikinya karena tak ada tempat. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk membeli laci kecil untuk perhiasannya.

Karena lemari pakaiannya lebih besar dari miliknya di rumah yang lama, Taehyung bingung harus meletakkan apa lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan tempat itu.

Hingga atensinya teralih pada ceruk kecil di sudut lemari. Didekatinya sudut lemari, mencoba melihat lebih jelas ceruk itu. Terlalu rapi untuk dibuat oleh tikus, dan posisinya juga terlalu tinggi untuk bisa digapai hewan pengerat itu. Pasti ceruk ini ada fungsinya.

Dielusnya permukaan ceruk itu, terasa seperti semacam pegangan pintu. Taehyung mencoba mendorong, lalu menarik, tak ada yang terjadi. Hingga saat dia mencoba menggeser dinding lemari menggunakan bantuan ceruk itu, sebuah celah terbuka.

SREEK!

Digesernya lebih kuat, hingga setengah dinding menghilang ke sisi lain tembok. Taehyung tak ingat pernah mendengar ada ruang rahasia dibalik lemarinya dari agen properti.

Penasaran, ia mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik lemari. Terasa pengap, mungkin karena tak pernah dibuka dalam waktu yang lama. Ruangan gelap, cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari celah lemari dari sebuah ventilasi kecil di atas ruangan.

Dirabanya dinding ruangan, mencoba mencari saklar lampu atau semacamnya.

KLEK!

Matanya membola, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ruangan ini penuh dengan harta karun! Atau setidaknya begitu menurut pengamatan seorang Kim Taehyung. Salah satu dindingnya terisi penuh dengan edisi lengkap komik, lebih banyak dari miliknya, dan di sisi yang lain sebuah televisi layar datar berukuran sedang bertengger manis di dinding, dengan konsol game tertata rapi dibawahnya. Di sudut ruangan, sebuah lemari kaca berdebu, yang berisi kaset permainan dan beberapa figur aksi yang hanya bisa Taehyung kagumi dari balik etalase toko, karena terlalu mahal.

Pemilik kamar ini pasti orang kaya, begitu hipotesa Taehyung. Melihat barang-barang mahal yang terserak disini, dia juga pasti seorang maniak game.

Sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi Gundam di lemari kaca, pikirannya tiba-tiba tersadar. Kemana perginya sang pemilik kamar sampai meninggalkan semua harta karunnya disini? Bahkan agen properti tak tahu keberadaan ruangan ini. Dan hanya orang gila yang meninggalkan semua barang koleksi ini tanpa diurus.

Tak ingin mengutak-atik barang yang bukan miliknya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Lalu berjalan ke lantai bawah, menemui ibunya di dapur.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah. Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?" sang ibu bertanya, sibuk memotong bawang merah.

Taehyung mengangguk, ia duduk didepan sang ibu, sambil menyusun kalimat untuk bertanya tentang penemuannya hari ini.

"Bu, apa ibu tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" Taehyung bertanya

"Pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" sang ibu mengulang, kemudian menggeleng,"ayahmu yang mengurus masalah rumah, ibu tidak tahu banyak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Taehyung menggeleng,"Hanya penasaran." Jawabnya singkat,"oh, ya. Sore ini aku mau keluar, membeli laci dan gantungan topi."

"Ck," sang ibu berdecak,"koleksi beret dan perhiasanmu mengalahkan milikku, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Ah, benar juga. Saat Taehyung gagal di ujian masuk universitas tahun lalu, dirinya mengurung diri selama satu tahun dan hanya memfokuskan diri untuk belajar. Lalu saat ujian masuk ditahun selanjutnya dimulai, Taehyung tak bisa menahan tangis bahagianya saat mendapat surat pernyataan lulus dari Universitas Nasional Seoul di jurusan fotografi dan filmografi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, sang ayah kembali membawa berita bahagia dengan promosinya ke kantor pusat di Seoul. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, mereka setuju untuk menjual rumah mereka di Daegu dan pindah ke Seoul.

"Minggu depan aku akan mulai masuk masa orientasi." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu?"

"Ya. Hanya tinggal membuat kartu mahasiswa. Akan kulakukan sehari sebelum masuk."

"Jangan suka menunda pekerjaan, Kim Taehyung." Sang ibu mengingatkan.

"Iya, ibu."

Karena masih penasaran dengan isi ruang harta karun dibalik lemari, Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya masuk kedalam. Kali ini memeriksa lebih teliti, siapa tahu menemukan petunjuk pemilik ruangan ini sebelumnya, dan kemana dia pergi.

Meski sangat tergoda untuk mencoba memainkan semua permainan yang ada dalam ruangan itu, Taehyung menahan diri. Dibukanya semua laci dan kotak yang ada disana, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya sebagai petunjuk.

Hingga satu laci terakhir yang belum dibukanya, terletak agak tersembunyi di dekat kaki lemari. Tapi saat Taehyung mencoba membuka laci kecil itu, pergerakannya terhenti. Terkunci. Atau mungkin hanya sedikit tersangkut. Dicobanya lagi sedikit keras dalam tarikannya, hingga laci itu terbuka, dan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah buku dan sebuah figura kecil.

Taehyung mengambil figura itu, foto dua orang laki-laki yang saling berangkulan dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertama Sehan, Taehyung ingat pernah melewati gerbang sekolahnya saat datang kemari, dengan latar belakang pepohonan. Salah satu diantara mereka pasti pemilik ruangan ini.

Diletakkannya figura itu di lantai, lalu dibukanya buku bersampul kulit yang warnanya sudah agak menguning.

_Jeon Jungkook_

Sebuah nama tertulis di halaman pertama buku itu.

Taehyung membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, melihat apa sebenarnya isi buku itu secara sekilas.

Sebuah diari.

Kini Taehyung bimbang. Membaca diari seseorang tanpa ijin berarti melanggar privasi orang tersebut. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang berhasil Taehyung temukan.

"Ah, masa bodoh!" makinya, ia membawa diari itu keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan.

Taehyung mencari posisi nyaman di atas kasur, dan mulai membaca catatan harian Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Busan, 13 April 2012**_

_Ibu Kim, guru konseling baru di sekolah meminta kami semua menulis buku harian pagi tadi. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, dan sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus kutuliskan didalamnya._

_Hari ini menu makan siang di kantin adalah Donkatsu dan sayur kacang panjang. Banyak teman-temanku yang mengeluh karena tidak suka sayur kacang panjang. Tapi aku menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa. Jiwon dan Hajoon memujiku karena tidak pemilih dalam hal makanan. Yah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, karena yakin mama tidak akan masak apa-apa sampai besok pagi._

* * *

_**Busan, 30 April 2012**_

_Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi anggota organisasi sekolah!_

_Memang bukan menjadi penanggungjawab klub sepak bola seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi pengurus kantin juga tidak kalah penting. Aku akan membuat teman-teman tidak mengeluh lagi dengan menu masakan kantin. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku!_

* * *

_**Busan, 6 Mei 2012**_

_Apa ada yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk tidur ditengah suara ribut? _

_Sudah beberapa hari ini mama dan papa bicara dengan suara yang kencang. Mungkin telinga mereka bermasalah. Atau mungkin karena papa marah karena mama tidak pernah masak lagi. Aku tidak marah mama tidak pernah masak, karena memang mama biasanya tidak pernah memasak. Tapi mungkin papa sedang sangat lapar, karena itu meminta mama untuk memasak. _

_Kenapa orang dewasa suka sekali berbicara dengan suara kencang? Apa pendengaran kita berkurang fungsinya saat kita dewasa?_

* * *

_**Busan, 13 Mei 2012**_

_Ternyata mengurus kantin tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Kupikir aku hanya tinggal memerintah petugas kantin untuk memasak dan mengubah menu sesuai permintaan teman-teman. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu._

_Ibu Jung, kepala kantin, menjelaskan padaku jika semua makanan yang dibuat oleh kantin diperuntukkan bagi kesehatan kami dan nutrisinya harus selalu dijaga. Tapi makanan sehat, kan, tidak ada yang enak. Teman-teman terus memaksaku untuk mengganti menu makanan menjadi spageti dan burger. Aku sudah coba menjelaskan, tapi mereka tidak mau dengar._

* * *

_**Busan, 20 Mei 2012**_

_Kakiku berdarah. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku kurang berhati-hati saat melangkah didalam rumah dan menginjak pecahan vas bunga. Mungkin mama tidak sengaja menyenggolnya hingga pecah dan lupa membersihkannya. _

_Tapi kenapa papa juga ikut melempar barang? Aku nyaris tersandung tas kerjanya saat ingin mengambil minum didapur. Mereka masih bicara dengan suara kencang, itu membuatku takut. Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?_

_Aku takut, sangat takut. Tanganku gemetar sekarang. Dadaku juga berdetak kencang sekali, seperti bunyi klakson bis yang sering lewat. Aku juga berkeringat banyak, padahal kamarku dingin sekali. Aneh, ya. Aku bisa berkeringat saat cuaca dingin._

* * *

_**Busan, 15 Juni 2012**_

_Hari ini Jiwon dan seorang kakak kelas berkelahi di kantin. Jiwon tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan makanan Hanggeum sunbae kelantai, dan sudah meminta maaf. Tapi sunbae sepertinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, lalu mereka berkelahi._

_Sebagai pengawas kantin, aku mencoba melerai keduanya. Sayang tubuhku kecil, aku jadi ikut dipukuli oleh Hanggeum sunbae. Rasanya sakit. Tapi setidaknya mereka berhenti berkelahi saat melihat hidungku mengeluarkan darah._

_Perawat Min mengatakan aku boleh pulang lebih cepat karena terluka, aku sangat senang. Tapi sepertinya papa tidak senang aku membolos pelajaran. Dia menarik telingaku hingga merah, lalu mengunciku didalam kamar. Dadaku berbunyi kencang dan berkeringat banyak, seperti kemarin-kemarin._

* * *

_**Busan, 21 September 2012**_

_Aku pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Pak Kim yang katanya membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Perawat Min bilang, aku kelelahan. Tapi aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun sehari sebelumnya. Lalu dia bertanya kenapa tanganku bergetar, dan apakah sudah lama terjadi. Aku bilang padanya kalau sudah sejak aku terpilih menjadi pengawas kantin. Wajahnya terlihat aneh, dahinya mengerut, sepertinya dia marah. Tapi kenapa dia marah? Ah, Jiwon sering bilang kalau perawat Min itu orangnya memang aneh._

* * *

_**Busan, 30 September 2012**_

_Perawat Min membawaku ke rumah sakit hari ini, dia juga bilang kalau orangtuaku ada disana. Apa mereka sakit? Kenapa mereka ada di rumah sakit?_

_Rumah sakit ini aneh. Tidak ada jarum suntik atau kantung cairan mengerikan yang biasanya membuatku takut untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Disana aku justru diajak bicara oleh dokter Park. Orangnya sangat baik, dia memberiku Yogurt selama kami bicara. Dokter Park menanyakan bagaimana hariku saat itu, dan bagaimana kegiatan sehari-hariku._

_Aku bilang kalau aku seorang Superman, karena kuat sepanjang hari hanya dengan satu kali makan di siang hari. Aku juga bilang kalau dia harus memeriksa telinga mama dan papa, karena mereka selalu bicara dengan suara keras dirumah. Aku harap dokter Park bisa menyembuhkan mama dan papa._

_Tapi kemudian, mama tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dan menarikku pergi. Aku tidak sempat bilang terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku merasa tidak enak pada dokter Park. Tapi wajah mama dan papa terlalu menyeramkan, jadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa dan langsung pergi ke kamar._

* * *

_**Busan, 4 Desember 2012**_

_Mama meneriakiku pagi ini, mengatakan aku harus membereskan semua barang-barangku dalam kotak. Aku tanya kenapa, mama justru memukulku. Rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak berani bicara setelahnya._

_Aku mengikuti perintah mama dengan patuh, takut dia akan memukulku lagi. Saat membawa kotak turun kebawah, aku mendengar papa sedang bicara di telepon, mengenai sesuatu tentang rumah di Seoul. Sekarang aku menulis di dapur, menunggu papa selesai memasukkan barang-barang kedalam mobil. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami harus tiba-tiba pindah rumah._

_Sepertinya ini terakhir kali aku berada di Busan._

* * *

_**Seoul, 1 Januari 2013**_

_Mereka pergi. Bilang jika akan menghadiri acara perusahaan papa di Jepang. Ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan tahun baru sendiri. Inginnya keluar, tapi jalanan Seoul masih terlalu asing untukku, papa hanya meninggalkan sedikit uang, dan lagi, tak ada siapapun yang kukenal disini._

_Rumah baru kami berada di lingkungan yang sepi. Sejak pertama kali datang, aku tak pernah melihat tetangga sekitar. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah lamaku di Busan._

_Mungkin besok aku akan mencoba berkenalan dengan tetangga sekitar._

* * *

_**Seoul, 5 Maret 2013**_

_Ini hari pertamaku di SMP Sehan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, dan perkenalan diri didepan kelas pagi tadi membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Meski tidak sekencang saat mama atau papa memukuliku._

_Teman-teman baruku lumayan baik. Lee Jieun, si ketua kelas, menjadi teman pertamaku dikelas. Dia juga mengajakku berkeliling sekolah saat istirahat. Orangnya sangat baik. Dia juga membantuku berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Aku bersyukur ada yang mau membantuku bersosialisasi._

_Kelasku, 8-2, berada di lantai 3, bersebelahan dengan ruang klub menari. Sepertinya kegiatan klub yang menarik, aku belum pernah mencoba menari sebelumnya._

* * *

_**Seoul, 13 April 2013**_

_Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri masuk ke klub menari. Selain karena desakan ibu Jung, wali kelasku, karena aku belum masuk klub apapun selama sebulan ini._

_Ketua klub, senior kelas tiga, Jeon Somi sunbae, sangat senang saat aku mendaftarkan diri. Dia bilang, dengan masuknya diriku, maka klub menari akhirnya memiliki anggota genap untuk proyek terbaru mereka. Aku dipasangkan dengan Park Jimin dari kelas sebelah. Dia sangat baik, dan selalu tersenyum tiap aku bertanya sesuatu, atau memintanya mengajariku gerakan yang tidak kupahami. Akhir minggu ini Jimin juga mengajakku main di daerah Itaewon dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku bermain sejak aku pindah ke Seoul._

* * *

_**Seoul, 1 Mei 2013**_

_Oke, ini aneh. _

_Ingat saat kubilang dadaku berbunyi keras tiap kali mama atau papa memukuliku? Hal itu juga terjadi, tapi kali ini setiap kali aku melihat Jimin tersenyum. Ini tidak normal. Jimin tidak pernah memukulku, tapi kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?_

_Atau jangan-jangan aku menyukainya?_

_Aku pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Jieun, dan katanya, reaksiku mirip seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi Jieun pernah._

_Ah, tidak mungkin. Jimin itu laki-laki. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki. Itu tidak normal._

* * *

_**Seoul, 27 Mei 2013**_

_Sepertinya aku memang benar menyukai Jimin._

_Beberapa hari lalu, aku melihat Park Bogum dari kelas sebelah, merangkul Jimin sambil tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa marah. Aku menceritakan ini pada Jieun, dan katanya, itu tanda jika aku cemburu. Benarkah? _

_Tapi kalaupun benar apa yang kurasakan adalah seperti yang Jieun katakan, mana mungkin aku memberitahukannya pada Jimin._

* * *

_**Seoul, 4 Juli 2013**_

_Kami menang!_

_Ingat saat kubilang klub memiliki proyek besar?  
__Well, proyek itu adalah perlombaan tingkat nasional tahunan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika duet menariku dengan Jimin yang memenangkan tim sekolah kami. Aku sangat senang, rasanya seperti terbang menembus awan. Apalagi saat melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar, dan menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa memeluk Jimin. Apa namanya, ya. Uh, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Yah, mungkin itu. Masa bodoh, yang jelas aku senang hari ini._

* * *

_**Seoul, 27 Agustus 2013**_

_Mama dan papa akhirnya pulang. Entah sudah berapa bulan mereka pergi dengan alasan acara bisnis di Jepang. Tak pernah ada pesan atau telepon selama mereka pergi. Hanya notifikasi uang masuk setiap bulan untukku makan dan sekolah._

_Selama dirumah pun, kami tak pernah bicara. Mereka tak peduli jika aku pulang larut, atau tidak pulang sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku bicara dengan kedua orangtuaku. Rasanya aneh, tinggal serumah tanpa pernah bicara._

_Aku menceritakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku pada Jimin. Dia tidak selalu menjadi pemberi solusi terbaik, tapi aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan dia tak pernah menuduhku macam-macam saat aku bercerita. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan hingga aku selesai bicara. Sepertinya aku semakin menyukai Jimin. Ini berbahaya, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi._

* * *

_**Seoul, 14 november 2013**_

_Persetan dengan mama dan papa! Aku benci mereka! Dua orang itu tak kukenal lagi. Siapa mereka? Berbulan-bulan pergi tanpa kabar, lalu pulang hanya untuk memukuliku. Memangnya mereka siapa? Orangtua seperti apa yang selalu memukuli anaknya? Memangnya aku salah apa?_

_Sudah dua hari aku menginap dirumah Jimin. Aku masih ingat wajah paniknya saat aku datang ditengah hujan dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan wajah berlinang air mata. Dia meminjamiku pakaian kering miliknya, dan memberikanku segelas cokelat hangat. Bibi Park dan paman Park juga sangat baik padaku, lebih baik daripada mama dan papa. Mereka bilang, aku bisa tinggal disini selama yang kumau. Jimin bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantuku menyelinap kerumah dan mengambil buku serta seragam sekolahku. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menyukai orang sebaik ini. Aku curiga Jimin sebenarnya malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongku._

_Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan saat aku menangis sepanjang malam, meratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan ini. Dia tak bicara apapun tentang luka lebam yang ada ditubuhku saat aku berganti pakaian. Dia tak bicara saat aku meracau tak jelas. _

_Jimin itu sempurna. Tak ada yang bisa mengatakan sebaliknya._

* * *

_**Seoul, 21 Januari 2014**_

_Mereka akhirnya menemukanku, dan menyeretku kembali kedalam lubang neraka itu. Jimin dan orangtuanya tak bisa melakukan apapun saat papa menyeret tanganku masuk kedalam mobil dan memakiku selama perjalanan pulang._

_Liburan musim dingin ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Papa dan mama memberikan lebih banyak uang untukku, tapi tak memperbolehkanku keluar dari rumah barang sejengkal pun._

_Karena itu aku punya rencana. Aku akan membuat tempat perlindunganku sendiri, mereka tidak bisa menemukanku ditempat itu._

_Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus keluar dari sini._

* * *

_**Seoul, 9 April 2014**_

_Akhirnya selesai. Tempat perlindunganku, tempat teraman di seluruh planet dimana tidak ada orang yang bisa menyakitiku disana. Aku membuatnya sejak mama mengijinkanku keluar di akhir bulan Januari. IKEA mendadak menjadi tempat yang paling sering kukunjungi. _

_Aku pernah melihat cetak biru rumah ini. Dan disebelah lemari pakaian kamarku ada sebuah ruang kosong yang entah apa fungsinya. Aku melubangi dinding lemari saat mama dan papa pergi, lalu mulai mendekorasi ruangan itu dengan barang-barang yang kusukai, dan yang bisa membuatku tenang. Semua komik, permainan, figur aksi, dan permainan papan yang bisa kutemukan di toko mainan, semua kusimpan didalam sana._

_Jimin akan menjadi orang pertama yang kubawa masuk kedalam ruangan ini._

* * *

_**Seoul, 10 April 2014**_

_Tentu saja ini akan terjadi. Jeon Jungkook, kau adalah manusia terbodoh di planet Bumi._

_Bagaimana bisa kau mencium Jimin seperti itu? Tentu saja dia menghajarmu. Dasar bodoh._

* * *

_**Seoul, 5 Mei 2014**_

_Hah, sepertinya tak cukup dia menghajarku, sekarang dia juga memberitahu seluruh sekolah jika aku menciumnya secara paksa. Park Jimin, aku ingin membencimu, tapi sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, jantungku tetap berdebar tiap kali melihatmu. Cinta itu menyebalkan ya._

* * *

_**Seoul, 7 Mei 2014**_

_Bisakah aku dikubur hidup-hidup saja? Semua ini mulai terasa menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dari pukulan mama dan papa yang sampai detik ini tak kunjung berhenti. Sebenarnya apa masalah mereka? Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi karung pasir mereka?_

_Tak ada tempat aman selain ruang rahasiaku saat ini. Bahkan saat kupikir sekolah bisa menjadi tempat pelarianku, dunia tidak sebaik itu. Apa ini yang namanya bullying? Yah, memang tidak salah jika semua orang menganggapku menjijikkan. Bahkan aku sendiri menganggap diriku menjijikkan. Tapi bisakah setidaknya mereka membicarakanku saat aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka? Kalimat itu menyakitkan. Ya, aku gay, lalu kenapa? _

_Berani taruhan papa akan menggantungku jika dia sampai tahu._

* * *

_**Seoul, 11 Juni 2014**_

_Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku._

_Sore ini aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring saat sedang mencuci. Pecahannya mengenai kaki kananku. Rasanya sakit, tapi di sisi lain juga terasa menggelitik aneh. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bekas pukulan papa dengan rotan kemarin juga terasa sakit, tapi melegakan._

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasa sakit bisa semenyenangkan ini? Apa memang semua rasa sakit seperti ini? Tapi kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang? _

_Ah, mungkin rasa sakit yang menyenangkan itu butuh proses. _

* * *

_**Seoul, 15 Juni 2014**_

_Jokwon sunbae dan teman-temannya memukuliku hari ini karena menolak memberikannya uang makan siangku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberikannya, tapi uangku habis untuk membeli konsol game terbaru yang keluar minggu lalu. Tidak apa-apa juga mereka memukuliku, toh aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang. Pukulan mereka tak akan menambah bekas lebam diseluruh tubuhku._

_Dan kalian tahu apa yang lebih aneh lagi? _

_Aku tidak ingin rasa sakit itu berhenti. Jadi aku iseng mengambil cutter di lemari meja, dan menggoreskannya ke lengan. Awalnya memang terasa tidak nyaman, apalagi melihat darahmu sendiri mengalir itu sedikit mengerikan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa seperti beban yang menekan dadaku terangkat bersama darah yang menetes._

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti._

* * *

_**Seoul, 2 Agustus 2014**_

_Setelah berpikir secara serius, meski aku meragukan kemampuanku untuk berpikir serius, aku akan mulai fokus dengan belajarku._

_Biarlah mama dan papa memukuliku, seluruh sekolah menghinaku, dan aku yang membenci diriku sendiri. Aku punya ruang rahasia dan cara untuk melepas beban itu. Meski bekas sayatannya akan sulit hilang nanti._

_Harusnya aku merasa bersemangat, karena akan memulai lembaran baru. Tapi tak ada perasaan khusus yang kurasakan saat ini. Entahlah, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi perasaan seperti apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan untuk rasakan._

* * *

_**Seoul, 12 September 2014**_

_Hal lucu terjadi hari ini._

_Kim Goeun, adik kelasku di klub menari, sudah lama aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub, sebagian besar karena ingin menghindari Jimin. Anak itu tiba-tiba mengajakku ke belakang sekolah dan mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku._

_Apa dia tinggal dibawah batu? Tidakkah dia pernah setidaknya satu kali mendengar jika aku gay? Lalu sekarang dia menyatakan cintanya padaku._

_Aku menghargai keberaniannya, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa menerima dia sebagai kekasihku._

_Mungkin karena itu, gosip tentang aku yang menolaknya karena masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Jimin kembali tersebar._

_Aku memang menolaknya. Tapi bukan karena Jimin. Iblis berkedok malaikat itu sudah lama kutendang jauh-jauh dari hidupku._

_Entah siapa yang memulai gosip menggelikan itu, aku tidak ingin tahu lagi. Persetan dengan semuanya, toh aku tidak akan berada disini lagi saat lulus._

* * *

_**Seoul, 24 Desember 2014**_

_Aku lupa jika malam natal semua restoran penuh. Niat awalnya aku hanya ingin makan ayam goreng diluar karena malas masak, tapi begitu melihat antrian yang mengular didepan restoran langgananku, akhirnya aku putar balik menuju supermarket. Membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat omelet, satu dari sedikit makanan yang bisa kubuat tanpa meledakkan dapur._

_Ah, benar juga. Aku harus membuat catatan pengingat jika seri terbaru Gundam akan keluar tanggal 27, harus mulai mengantri besok._

_Malam natal tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang spesial, memangnya apa bedanya dengan malam yang lain? Jika lebih dingin, itu memang benar. Kenapa juga aku peduli dengan malam natal atau hari raya lainnya? _

_Mama tiba-tiba mengirim pesan, mengatakan jika Black Card milikku akan dikirimnya besok. Ah, rupanya dia masih mengingatku. Entah dimana dua orang itu sekarang. Terakhir kali aku dipukuli oleh mereka, aku melihat tiket pesawat menuju Kairo terserak di meja makan._

_Sudahlah, tak ada yang penting untuk dibahas hari ini. Sudah pukul 9 malam, waktunya tidur. Selamat malam._

* * *

_**Seoul, 14 Februari 2015**_

_Nenek yang tinggal di seberang rumah sepertinya akan jadi menyebalkan setelah siang ini. Dia tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu dan memberikanku sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan. Aku sedang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek, dan sepertinya dia menyadari bekas lukaku. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah drastis. Sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat luka seperti ini. Biarkan saja._

* * *

_**Seoul, 10 Agustus 2015**_

_Kupikir SMA akhirnya aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa gangguan. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang membenciku. Dia tak ingin aku hidup tenang, dan selalu mengirimkan masalah baru untukku._

_Beberapa sunbae dari SMP dulu ternyata satu SMA denganku. Dan tentu saja mereka kembali menyebarkan gosip ku yang seorang gay. Belum genap satu semester bersekolah, aku sudah hampir dikeluarkan karena orientasi seksualku. Orang-orang ini lucu ya. apa mereka pikir gay itu menular?_

_Jokwon sunbae, yang ternyata sang penyebar gosip, menjadikanku karung tinjunya. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa bernapas lega setelah sekian lama merasa sesak. Sunbae menatapku semakin aneh karena tersenyum selama dipukuli. Dia rupanya belum sadar bagaimana sensasi menyenangkan rasa sakit itu. Sekali-sekali Jokwon sunbae harus mencobanya._

* * *

_**Seoul, 25 Agustus 2015**_

_Pelajaran terakhir hari ini diganti dengan presentasi dari kantor kejaksaan. Mereka menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang proses hukum yang berlaku dan kesempatan akan selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin menjadi seorang jaksa._

_Omong kosong._

_Aku tahu alasan mereka kemari karena kepala kantor kejaksaan Seoul mencalonkan diri menjadi walikota, dan membutuhkan banyak dukungan saat ini. Kampanye kotor seperti ini sudah biasa kulihat di televisi._

_Wah, sepertinya aku memiliki bakat otak licik para jaksa._

* * *

_**Seoul, 3 Oktober 2015**_

_Musim gugur terburuk sepanjang sejarah._

_Aku tahu harusnya saat perasaan tidak nyaman itu muncul, aku batalkan saja rencana pergi ke Arcade hari ini. Tapi perasaanku lebih tidak nyaman lagi jika belum mengalahkan skor tertinggi permainan balapan disana. Aku harus mengalahkannya atau aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman._

_Singkatnya, aku bertemu Park Jimin disana._

_Ya, Park Jimin yang itu._

_Dia menggandeng seorang wanita, yang aku yakin kekasihnya. Melihat keduanya hanya membuatku muak, jadi aku pergi saat Jimin mencoba bicara denganku. _

_Ah, aku baru saja mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin dua orang itu akhirnya pulang, aku harus segera tidur._

* * *

_**Seoul, 7 Oktober 2015**_

_Aku sedang ingin mencoba hal baru. Karena menyayat sepertinya tak lagi mempan untukku. Aku memiliki teori, rasa sakit seperti apa yang bisa kudapatkan jika melukai organ dalam tubuhku. Mematahkan kaki, misalnya. Apakah perasaannya akan lebih mendebarkan dari yang biasa kulakukan? Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar. Ada jembatan yang cukup tinggi didekat rumah, tersambung langsung dengan jalan raya. Aku akan pergi setelah mencuci piring._

* * *

_**Seoul, 8 Oktober 2015**_

_Orang-orang memang berlebihan ya. Kemarin seseorang mencoba menahanku saat ingin lompat. Katanya aku masih muda dan punya masa depan yang cerah. Memangnya dia tahu apa?_

_Sampai polisi datang dan menyeretku masuk ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Aku sudah coba mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang mau mendengarku. Tak ada orang yang mau mendengar bocah bodoh sepertiku. Bahkan saat aku bilang pada suster untuk tak perlu repot memanggil orangtuaku, mereka tak akan pernah datang. Aku bahkan ragu mereka masih menganggapku ada._

_Lalu setelah malam yang membosankan di rumah sakit, aku diperbolehkan pulang, tapi dengan syarat seorang polisi akan terus menjagaku didalam rumah. Yah, terserah kalian saja. Selama tidak menggangguku._

_Oh, ya. Para polisi itu juga menjadwalkan pertemuan dengan psikolog besok. Memangnya aku sakit jiwa?_

* * *

_**Seoul, 31 Oktober 2015**_

_Dokter Kim, psikolog yang selama dua minggu ini menemaniku, bilang jika mentalku yang sakit. Dia mengatakan banyak hal mengenai depresi, serangan panik, dan kekerasan pada rumah tangga._

_Aku tahu tentang bagian kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, tapi depresi dan serangan panik? Aku seperti hidup dalam drama saat ini. Penyakit tidak jelas seperti itu biasanya hanya muncul dalam drama pagi yang kadang kulihat di televisi. Jadi memang benar ada ya penyakit seperti itu.  
_

_Tapi entah kenapa, aku menangis._

_Mungkin benar apa kata dokter Kim, aku memang mengalami semua hal yang dikatakannya. Itu tandanya aku sakit? Jadi selama ini perasaan lega yang kurasakan adalah salah? Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya? _

_Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa sembuh._

_Semua ini membingungkan, aku hanya ingin tidur._

* * *

_**Seoul, 5 November 2015**_

_Aku mencoba untuk menari lagi, atas saran dokter Kim. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan senang seperti ini. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya. Apakah ini cara agar aku sembuh? Dengan membuat diriku bahagia lagi dengan kegiatan yang dulu kusukai?_

_Aku memberanikan diri mengikuti audisi 1MILLION Dance crew akhir minggu lalu. Dan aku diterima! Semua sunbae-ku menerimaku apa adanya. Bahkan saat aku bilang jika aku seorang gay. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakannya dengan mulutku sendiri._

_Rasanya menyenangkan, bisa jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Aku rasa tempat ini akan menjadi rumah aman keduaku._

* * *

_**Seoul, 23 Desember 2015**_

_Tolong! Aku panik!_

_Ini malam natal pertamaku dengan kru yang lain. Semoga aku tidak mengacaukan semuanya._

_Aku membeli satu set pakaian baru hanya untuk acara makan malam besok, membuat janji temu dengan salon langganan beberapa anggota kru untuk menata rambut dan wajahku, yang tak pernah kurawat sebelumnya, dan menghabiskan waktu semalaman mencari tahu apa yang biasanya orang lakukan di malam natal._

_Apa aku berlebihan?_

* * *

_**Seoul, 2 Maret 2016**_

_Ini tahun terakhirku di bangku SMA. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengikutinya dengan baik._

* * *

_**Seoul, 27 April 2017**_

_Setahun aku tidak menulis buku harian. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, aku bingung ingin menjelaskan darimana._

_Yang pasti, setahun belakangan ini aku belajar mati-matian, sambil terus rutin melakukan terapi bersama dokter Kim. Dan setelah banyak bicara dengannya, aku jadi tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

_Aku akan menjadi seorang jaksa._

_Sejak kampanye terselubung dulu, aku mulai tertarik dengan dunia hukum. Dan menurut dokter Kim, aku memiliki potensi disana. Aku tahu dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar agar aku lebih bersemangat.  
_

_Tapi kalian tahu kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang penegak hukum? _

_Karena aku ingin membuat Korea Selatan menjadi negara yang ramah untuk kaumku. Para Queer diluar sana yang terpaksa menyembunyikan identitasnya karena takut dengan sanksi sosial yang berlaku. Aku merasakannya, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak oleh lingkunganmu sendiri. Rasanya menyakitkan. Karena kau tidak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri ditempat yang kau anggap sebagai rumah._

_Jadi, disela bullying rutin yang kuterima dari orang-orang disekolah, aku belajar agar bisa masuk ke sekolah hukum Seoul National University. Mimpiku terlalu tinggi? Persetan._

_Jadi, siang tadi aku baru saja selesai ujian, tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusannya nanti. Mungkin aku akan bermain game selama menunggu pengumuman itu keluar._

* * *

_**Seoul, 3 Mei 2017**_

_Oke, mama dan papa sepertinya sedang dirasuki arwah gentayangan._

_Aku tidak pernah mengira mereka akan datang ke upacara kelulusanku, karena saat SMP, mereka tidak datang. Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap mereka sekarang, yang tiba-tiba berubah baik dan selalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya apa ini? Apa mereka sedang mengerjaiku atau apa? Berbulan-bulan pergi tanpa kejelasan dan kabar, lalu tiba-tiba saja datang dan bersikap seolah-olah lima tahun penyiksaan mereka padaku tidak pernah terjadi._

_Aku hampir saja sembuh, tolong jangan buat aku kembali ke titik awal lagi. Lebih baik aku mati._

_Yah, yang jelas, malam ini kami akan makan malam diluar bersama. Semoga saja makan malam ini tidak canggung. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami makan di satu meja yang sama._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, 2019**_

Taehyung menutup buku putih usang itu setelah membaca halaman terakhir. Dirinya termagu dalam diam, tak tahu harus merespon apa dengan semua yang telah dibacanya dalam diari Jungkook.

Anak ini benar-benar hebat. Taehyung tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada dalam posisi Jungkook. Mungkin dia hanya akan menangis setiap hari. Tapi Jungkook justru berusaha menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya.

Taehyung harus menemukan Jeon Jungkook.

Diraihnya pena dan kertas dari atas meja belajar, lalu dia mulai menulis poin penting yang bisa mengantarkannya menemui Jeon Jungkook. Mulai dari tetangga sekitar, nenek Jung, lalu sekolah menengah pertamanya. Sayang Jungkook tidak menuliskan dimana dia bersekolah di tingkat atas. Lalu beberapa nama yang bisa dicarinya nanti, terutama bajingan dalam cerita ini, Jokwon sunbae. Ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung menghajar orang ini barang sekali.

Mungkin dia juga akan mencari Park Jimin. Tapi itu bukan prioritasnya saat ini. Persetan dengan pengecut itu.

Taehyung baru akan meraih jaketnya dan berlari keluar menuju rumah nenek Jung saat menyadari matahari belum terbit. Jam masih menunjuk pukul 3 pagi saat Taehyung menyalakan layar ponselnya. Masih terlalu pagi.

Setelah percobaan tidur yang gagal, Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruang rahasia. Yang terasa sangat berbeda setelah dia membaca semua curahan hati Jungkook.

Jungkook membangun ruangan ini sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ruangan ini adalah tempatnya merasa aman menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ruangan ini juga tempat hatinya hancur, setelah Park Jimin menghajarnya. Sebuah ruangan yang terasa aneh, karena memancarkan aura kesedihan dan kebahagiaan secara bersamaan.

Taehyung duduk dilantai, melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan wajah datar. Tangannya meraih stik konsol, lalu menyalakan permainan. Taehyung tak tahu permainan apa yang Jungkook sukai, jadi dia memainkan permainan pertama yang dilihatnya. Mario Kart.

Berjam-jam lamanya dia menghabiskan waktu didalam sana. Hingga cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah kecil diatas ruangan membuatnya sadar jika hari mulai siang. Dia mematikan permainannya, lalu membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian.

Ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat Taehyung turun dari lantai atas. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana orangtua Jungkook memperlakukan dirinya, dan langsung menerjang sang ibu dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Taehyung-ah, kau kenapa?" sang ibu bertanya, wajahnya terkejut

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, kepalanya terbenam dalam pundak sang ibu.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, bibi Kim balas memeluk anak semata wayangnya, mengelus pundak dan kepalanya bergantian. Netranya menangkap kehadiran sang suami, yang dari sorot matanya meminta penjelasan apa yang sedang terjadi, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan gelengan pelan, sama tak mengertinya.

"Taehyung-ah, ibu harus memasak." Ibunya berbisik

Taehyung akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang ibu, lalu beralih memeluk sang ayah tak kalah eratnya.

"Hey, hey. Ada apa, hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk begini?" ayahnya bertanya

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap ayah tepat dimata.

"Apa ayah tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" Ia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang kemarin ditanyakannya pada sang ibu.

Sang ayah menatap Taehyung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Keluarga Jeon. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayah tahu mereka semua tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, semuanya meninggal." Sang ayah menjawab.

Taehyung merasa harapannya hancur detik itu. Hilang sudah kesempatannya bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook. Dia terlambat.

"Kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan hal ini, Taehyung-ah?" ibunya bertanya.

Taehyung menjelaskan ruang rahasia temuannya di kamar, juga diari Jungkook yang ditemukannya disana. Dia bahkan memberikan diari Jungkook, membiarkan orangtuanya membaca buku itu sendiri.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk membaca, Taehyung berjalan-jalan diluar. Selera makannya hilang sejak ayahnya memberitahu jika keluarga Jeon semuanya meninggal.

"Oh, Kim Taehyung!" sebuah suara memanggilnya

Taehyung menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihat nenek Jung memanggilnya dari ambang pintu pagar rumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Taehyung mendekat.

"Selamat pagi, halme." Taehyung menyapa

"Aigoo, masih pagi tapi kau sudah bangun dan beraktifitas. Kau memang anak teladan, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung tersipu mendengar pujian sang nenek. Ia lalu teringat tentang Jungkook. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia bertanya pada nenek Jung.

"Uh, halme. Boleh aku bertanya?" Taehyung memulai, merasa tak enak,"apa kau tahu siapa yang tinggal dirumahku sebelumnya?"

Raut wajah berseri nenek Jung berubah kelam. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di beranda depan, sementara sang pemilik rumah masuk mencari sesuatu.

Nenek Jung keluar dengan membawa sebuah foto, tiga orang berada didalamnya. Sepertinya foto upacara kelulusan.

"Yang ditengah itu Jeon Jungkook, dan kedua orangtuanya." Nenek Jung memulai.

Taehyung memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Jungkook. Berarti orang lain di figura yang ditemukannya dalam ruangan rahasia pastilah Park Jimin.

Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, melihat bagaimana cerahnya Jungkook tersenyum dalam foto itu.

"Anak yang malang, selalu disiksa orangtuanya. Aku sering mendapatinya keluar dimusim panas dengan pakaian panjang, menutupi bekas luka ditubuhnya." Nenek Jung bercerita dengan nada sedih,"dia sering sendiri dirumah, orangtuanya selalu pergi berbulan-bulan."

Ya, Taehyung tahu cerita itu.

"Aku memarahi habis-habisan kedua orangtuanya, dan mengancam akan melaporkan mereka ke polisi jika mereka tidak berubah."

Ah, jadi nenek Jung alasan dibalik perubahan sikap orangtua Jungkook.

"Sayang Jungkook hanya bisa menikmatinya dalam beberapa hari. Mobil mereka dihantam oleh truk yang kehilangan kendali dan meluncur ke sungai. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal ditempat, dan Jungkook kritis."

Taehyung tak perlu tahu rinci- Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia bilang kritis? Jadi Jungkook belum meninggal?

"Kritis? Jungkook tidak ikut meninggal?" Taehyung bertanya

Nenek Jung menghela napas,"Nasibnya sama saja dengan orang yang sudah mati. Lebih dari dua tahun anak itu koma dirumah sakit."

Oh, koma. Tapi setidaknya Jungkook belum mati. Taehyung masih punya harapan.

"Halme, apa kau tahu dimana Jungkook dirawat?"

"Rumah sakit universitas Hanlim." Jawab nenek Jung,"aku tidak ingat di ruang apa, tapi aku yakin rumah sakitnya disana." Dahinya tiba-tiba mengerut."Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan Jungkook?"

"Ah, aku?" Taehyung mendadak panik,"han-hanya kasihan mendengar ceritamu. Mungkin aku akan menjenguknya, siapa tahu."

"Benar juga. Aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya karena tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi naik kendaraan umum. Beritahu aku jika kau ingin kesana, aku ingin menitipkan bunga."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih untuk informasinya, halme."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ia menarik napas dalam, sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit besar itu. Dihampirinya meja resepsionis, yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" petugas disana bertanya

Taehyung tersenyum kaku,"Uh, ya. Aku mencari pasien koma bernama Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah, Jungkook." Sang resepsionis berujar,"tak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya selama dua tahun ini. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa?"

"A-aku...temannya." Taehyung spontan menjawab,"temannya dari Busan."

Sang resepsionis menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya berdiri,

"Biar kuantar ke kamarnya."

Taehyung mengikuti sang petugas menuju sayap barat rumah sakit, tempat ruang inap jangka panjang berada. Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan bernomor 613, dengan satu nama tertera didepan pintu, Jeon Jungkook.

"Sudah dua tahun dia tidak bangun. Jika bukan karena uang perawatan yang terus mengalir, sudah lama dia tidak disini." Sang petugas berujar, sebelum beranjak pergi.

SREEK!

Taehyung menggeser pintu, lalu menghampiri tubuh tak bergerak Jungkook diatas ranjang.

Diamatinya Jungkook secara seksama, yang ternyata lebih tampan daripada di foto. Mungkin karena foto itu diambil dua tahun lalu. Ah, berarti Jungkook berusia sembilan belas sekarang? Satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Taehyung menarik kursi, dan duduk disebelah ranjang Jungkook. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Netranya terjatuh pada lengan Jungkook diatas selimut, penuh dengan bekas luka yang kini mulai memudar. Membayangkan Jungkook melukai dirinya sendiri membuat Taehyung merinding. Disusurinya setiap bekas luka dengan ujung jari, sensasi ngilu menjalari sarafnya selama kulitnya bersentuhan.

Drrt!

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Diraihnya benda pipih itu dari dalam saku celana. Panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Halo, ibu."

"_Taehyung-ah, kau sedang di universitas?_"

"I-iya, aku akan membuat kartu mahasiswa hari ini." ujarnya, berbohong

"_Kalau begitu, sebelum pulang tolong belikan tepung panir dan telur. Ibu mau membuat Donkatsu._"

"Baiklah, bu."

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya kedalam saku, lalu menatap lamat Jungkook sebelum berdiri.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti." Ujarnya pelan, lalu beranjak pergi dari dalam kamar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru, Taehyung menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di universitas. Menyamankan diri di lingkungan baru sekaligus menambah koneksi pertemanannya. Tapi meski sibuk sekalipun, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Jungkook di rumah sakit. Dirinya mulai bercerita tentang harinya di kampus pada Jungkook, meski tahu Jungkook tak akan bisa membalas perkataannya. Dia hanya tak ingin Jungkook merasa sendirian di kamar rumah sakit. Taehyung merasa dua tahun tanpa pengunjung adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat bagaimana hidup Jungkook selama ini.

"Taehyung-ssi!"

"Oh, Heenim sunbae. Ada apa?"Taehyung memasukkan laptopnya kedalam loker, lalu menguncinya.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" sang senior balas bertanya

Taehyung menggeleng,"Kenapa?"

Heenim tersenyum lebar,"Aku dan anak-anak fakultas lain akan makan malam bersama di restoran laut bibi Han. Datanglah jika kau sempat."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan datang."

Heenim menepuk pundak Taehyung,"Sampai jumpa disana pukul enam." Ujarnya, sebelum pergi.

Taehyung meraih ponselnya, masih tersisa lima jam sampai waktu janjinya. Dia masih sempat.

Dijinjingnya tas di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menekan nomor dalam ponsel, lalu didekatkan ke telinga.

"Halo, nenek Jung?" Taehyung memulai.

"_Ah, ya. Tae, ada_ _apa?_"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Bunga jenis apa yang harus kubeli?"

"_Oh, hari ini biar aku yang pergi sendiri kesana. Kau tidak perlu_."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di halte bis,"Bukankah kau tidak bisa pergi jauh, halme?"

"_Cucuku datang pagi tadi. Aku bisa memintanya mengantarku._"

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di rumah sakit."

Pip!

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya asal kedalam tas, bersamaan dengan datangnya bis tujuannya. Ia memilih tempat di sudut belakang, lalu memasang headphone dan mulai mendengarkan musik.

Saat tiba di pekarangan depan rumah sakit Hanlim, Taehyung menyapa beberapa dokter dan perawat yang dikenalnya. Hampir tiga bulan rutin mengunjungi Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedikit banyak mengenal staf tetap dirumah sakit ini.

"Oh, kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, Taehyung-ssi." Suster Kim, resepsionis yang saat pertama kali Taehyung datang ke rumah sakit mengantarnya ke kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum,"Hari ini aku tidak membeli bunga. Cucu halme datang dan bisa mengantarnya kesini hari ini." Ia memberitahu.

Suster Kim mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu teringat sesuatu,"Oh, ya! Aku punya kabar gembira!" serunya,"dokter Kwon pagi ini mengecek vital Jungkook, dan dia bilang ada perkembangan! Jika kita beruntung, tahun ini Jungkook bisa bangun."

Bohong jika Taehyung tidak senang. Dia sangat senang sampai tak sadar memeluk suster favoritnya ini ditengah lobi rumah sakit, meski setelah sadar segera dilepasnya.

"Semua ini karena kau, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Suster Kim kembali berkata,"sejak kau datang dan mengajak Jungkook bicara, dia menjadi lebih responsif."

"Bukan karenaku." Taehyung mencoba merendah, pipinya mulai merona

Suster Kim semakin ingin menggoda Taehyung,"Aku rasa aku belajar ilmu medis cukup lama untuk bisa mengetahui efek suport mental bagi para pasien, Taehyung-ssi."

"Aku pergi, dah, suster Kim." Taehyung tak tahan terus digoda, dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Dia berhenti didepan kamar nomor 613, dan membuka perlahan pintunya.

"Selamat siang, Jungkook." Sapanya, seperti biasa.

Taehyung menarik kursinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, yang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum melihat perkembangan Jungkook.

"Hari ini kelas videografi. Aku sudah cerita, kan, kalau aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kelas ini." Ia mulai bercerita.

SREEK!

Cerita harinya terhenti saat pintu kamar rawat Jungkook terbuka. Nenek Jung, dan seseorang yang Taehyung tebak adalah cucunya, berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aigoo, anak manisku yang malang." Suara nenek Jung terdengar sedih saat akhirnya bisa melihat kondisi Jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri, memberikan kursinya pada nenek Jung agar dia bisa duduk.

"Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa." Nenek Jung berujar,"Kim Taehyung, ini cucuku, Jung Hoseok."

Taehyung tersenyum kearah Hoseok, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih karena mau menemani halme selama aku tidak ada." Hoseok berujar.

"Ah, tidak masalah, Hoseok-ssi. Aku senang bicara dengan halme."

Ketiganya terlibat pembicaraan santai, hingga Taehyung teringat dirinya memiliki janji makan malam dengan para seniornya.

"Halme, Hoseok hyung, aku pamit duluan. Ada undangan makan malam dari senior." Taehyung mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, lalu membungkuk singkat.

"Ya, hati-hati." Nenek Jung berpesan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Restoran makanan laut yang dimaksud terletak di sebelah timur pintu masuk utama universitas. Taehyung sampai disana lima menit sebelum pukul enam. Ia bergegas masuk, dan mencari keberadaan seniornya. Senyumnya terkembang saat menemukan rambut hijau toska Heenim menyembul dibalik ramainya pengunjung restoran. Ada untungnya juga memiliki rambut dengan warna mencolok.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Maaf aku terlambat." Taehyung membungkuk.

"Ah, Taehyung-ssi. Duduk disebelahku." Heenim menarik Taehyung duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenalkan, ini hoobae-ku, Kim Taehyung." Heenim dengan bangga memperkenalkan,"Taehyung-ssi, yang duduk di ujung sana Kwon Soonyoung, tahun kedua jurusan tari modern, lalu itu Lee Daehwi, satu angkatan denganmu dari jurusan biologi, yang rambutnya warna-warni itu Felix, tahun ketiga pertukaran pelajar dari Australia di jurusan hubungan internasional, dan yang disana, Park Jimin, hoobae Soonyoung."

Tubuh Taehyung menegang mendengar nama Park Jimin. Wajahnya mendadak memanas. Dia tak pernah berusaha mencari keberadaan Park Jimin, meski ingin sekali memukulnya barang sekali. Tapi ternyata takdir membawa Park Jimin dalam linimasa hidupnya tanpa perlu dia bersusah payah mencari keberadaannya.

Makan malam berjalan santai, Heenim dan Soonyoung saling melempar lelucon lucu yang mewarnai suasana, meski dalam benaknya, Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menghajar Jimin.

"Tch," Taehyung berdecih pelan.

_Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum saat Jungkook sedang sekarat. Ah, aku berani taruhan dia bahkan tidak tahu hal itu_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Taehyung-ssi, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Pertanyaan Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ah, ya?" Ujarnya, terbata,"tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau terus memandangiku, kupikir ada sesuatu." Jimin berujar, terlihat tersipu.

_Wah, orang ini benar tidak waras_. Batin Taehyung.

"Jadi, Park Jimin-ssi." Taehyung berujar, jika sudah mendapat perhatiannya, kenapa tidak sekalian, begitu pikirnya,"apa kau dulu bersekolah di SMP Sehan?"

"Uh, ya. Apa kau juga sekolah disana?"

Taehyung menggeleng,"Kebetulan seseorang yang kukenal pernah bersekolah disana."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" Jimin mulai tertarik,"siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

"Jeon Jungkook."

Tubuh Jimin mendadak tegang saat Taehyung menyebutkan nama Jungkook.

"Da-darimana kau tahu nama itu?" suaranya tercekat.

Suasana meja mendadak tegang. Tensi yang dikeluarkan Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama besar, sulit untuk memecahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring,"Sepertinya kau mengenal Jungkook dengan baik, Jimin-ssi."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Taehyung-ssi." Suara Jimin kini mulai terdengar tegas,"darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku penghuni baru rumahnya." Taehyung menyenderkan tubuh ke kursi,"dan anggap saja aku orang ketiga yang pernah masuk kedalam ruang rahasia itu." Tatapannya tajam menatap Jimin.

SREET!

Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"A-aku harus pergi. Permisi." Ujarnya cepat, dan tak menyisakan detik lebih lama untuk sekedar mendengar balasan untuk berlalu pergi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jimin?" Heenim bertanya.

Taehyung menggeleng,"Tidak ada."

Ia ikut berdiri,"Maaf membuat acara makan malam ini berantakan. Biar aku yang bayar makanannya, selamat malam." Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Heenim, lalu menuju meja kasir untuk membayar, sebelum pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Taehyung melempar diri keatas kasur. Netranya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini membuat kepala Taehyung sakit.

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?" Dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Halo, Kim Taehyung? Ini aku, Hoseok. Cepat ke rumah sakit! Jungkook baru saja sadar!_"

Mendengar kalimat Jungkook yang baru saja sadar, Taehyung melompat turun dari kasur, turun kebawah dan meraih kunci mobil sang ayah, mengabaikan seruan orangtuanya, dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya keadaan Jungkook.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Taehyung tak hentinya mengerutkan kening, raut cemas dan panik tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia tahu jika kemungkinan Jungkook sadar lebih besar, tapi dirinya tak mengira Jungkook akan bangun secepat ini. Dan jika boleh jujur, Taehyung belum siap. Bukannya dia tak ingin Jungkook sadar, hal itu selalu berada di pikirannya. Tapi coba pikirkan situasinya, Taehyung mengetahui seluruh isi hidup Jungkook, tapi Jungkook bahkan tak tahu dirinya ada. Rasanya seperti hidup dalam kaca satu arah. Dan mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus memberitahu Jungkook jika dia membaca diari-nya. Terdengar jelas seperti invasi kehidupan pribadi Jungkook.

Memikirkannya saja Taehyung sudah ciut di awal.

Mencari tempat parkir di rumah sakit sebesar dan sesibuk Hanlim membuat Taehyung sakit kepala. Dia selalu pergi menggunakan bis tiap kali pergi mengunjungi Jungkook, selain karena mobilnya dibawa sang ayah pergi ke kantor. Jadi dia tak pernah tahu jika mencari tempat parkir bisa semenyebalkan ini. Akhirnya, setelah turun 3 level ke basement, Taehyung menemukan tempat kosong.

TAP!

Langkahnya terhenti satu langkah dibelakang pintu nomor 613. Diintipnya dalam ruangan dari kaca, terlihat ramai dengan dokter dan suster, juga nenek Jung dan Hoseok hyung. Semua orang yang Jungkook kenal.

Apa dia pulang saja?

Larut dalam pikiran, membuat Taehyung tak sadar jika Hoseok menyadari kehadirannya dibalik pintu. Dahinya mengerut, bingung kenapa Taehyung tak kunjung masuk dan justru berdiri seperti patung didepan pintu.

SREEK!

Hoseok membuka pintu, menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Tanyanya, bingung

"Ah, hyung," Taehyung tersenyum kikuk,"apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Ck," Decak Hoseok,"omong kosong. Aku yakin Jungkook mengenalimu. Dia koma, bukan mati. Masih bisa mendengar suara disekitarnya." Ujarnya, lalu menarik Taehyung masuk dan menempatkannya diantara nenek Jung dan dirinya.

Taehyung menelan ludah kasar. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jungkook membuka mata. Wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup karenanya. Taehyung tak bisa lepas menatap sepasang netra coklat itu. Terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan.

"Karena koma selama dua tahun, seluruh otot tubuhnya melemah. Jungkook memerlukan terapi fisiologis untuk mengembalikan fungsi tubuhnya seperti sedia kala. Termasuk dalam hal bicara, akan sulit untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Apakah ada diantara wali yang bisa menemaninya disini?" dokter Kwon bertanya.

"Eh, aku bisa." Nenek Jung menjawab.

"Halme, apa kau yakin? Tidak akan merepotkan?" Taehyung yang kini tak yakin.

"Lebih baik aku disini mengurus Jungkook daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah seharian tanpa melakukan apapun." Nenek Jung memberikan alasan.

Ah, benar juga.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ikut aku sebentar, halmeoni? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan di ruanganku." dokter Kwon berujar.

Seluruh suster dan dokter Kwon pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Hoseok membantu nenek Jung mengikuti sang dokter ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam suasana hening yang canggung.

Taehyung mengusak belakang kepalanya, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Nyalinya makin tenggelam saat Jungkook menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Uh," Taehyung makin panik,"na-namaku Kim Taehyung."

Tatapan Jungkook tetap tak berubah.

"Uh, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Jungkook masih menatapnya.

Ah, benar juga. Jungkook tak bisa bicara. Taehyung memang kadang susah berpikir saat sedang panik.

"Gghh..." Geraman pelan terdengar saat Jungkook mencoba untuk bergerak, membuat Taehyung makin panik.

"H-hey, hey! Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dokter katakan, tubuhmu belum sehat." Taehyung mendorong kedua pundak Jungkook untuk kembali berbaring.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, terlihat frustasi.

"B-begini saja,"Taehyung mencoba mencari jalan keluar,"aku akan membantumu. Kedip satu kali untuk iya, dan dua kali untuk tidak. Oke?"

Setidaknya Taehyung berusaha.

"Kau butuh air?"

Jungkook berkedip satu kali.

Taehyung meraih gelas bersih diatas nakas dan mengisinya dengan air, dia juga mengambil sedotan didalam laci, dan mengarahkan salah satu ujungnya ke mulut Jungkook, membantunya untuk minum.

Satu gelas penuh air habis dalam hitungan detik. Yah, masuk akal. Mengingat terakhir kali Jungkook membasahi kerongkongan adalah dua tahun lalu.

"Kau ingin minum lagi?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

Jungkook berkedip dua kali.

Oke, Taehyung meletakkan gelasnya diatas nakas. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jungkook.

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari ibunya. Ah, benar juga. Tadi dirinya tak sempat pamit saking paniknya.

"Halo, ibu." Taehyung menjawab panggilan sang ibu.

"_Kau dimana? Kenapa wajahmu panik saat pergi? Apa ada masalah?_"

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ujarnya, tak enak,"aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"_Siapa yang sakit?_"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tak pernah mengatakan pada orangtuanya jika dia mengunjungi Jungkook secara rutin. Dijauhkannya ponsel dari wajahnya, lalu mengatakan pada Jungkook jika dia harus bicara dengan ibunya sebentar, sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

"Uh, ibu ingat Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung melanjutkan.

"_Bagaimana mungkin ibu lupa._"

"Um...aku sebenarnya sering mengunjunginya di rumah sakit beberapa minggu terakhir."

"_Mengunjunginya? Bukannya dia sudah meninggal?_" sang ibu makin tidak mengerti.

"Belum. Dia masih hidup. Dan saat ini baru bangun dari koma."

"_Astaga, sekarang dia ada dimana? Apa kau bersamanya saat ini?_"

"Ya, aku bersamanya. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit universitas Hanlim, di kamar nomor 613."

"_Apakah kami perlu kesana?_"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya jangan dulu. Anak itu baru bangun satu jam yang lalu, dia bahkan belum bisa bicara saat ini."

"_Ah, benar juga. Baiklah. Apa kau akan menginap disana?_"

"Tidak, halme di seberang rumah dan cucunya yang akan menjaga Jungkook."

"_Kalau begitu, jangan pulang terlalu larut._"

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, ibu."

Sambungan terputus. Taehyung kembali masuk kedalam ruangan. Dilihatnya Jungkook sedang menatap kearah jendela besar kamarnya yang tertutup tirai biru.

Taehyung melangkah, membuka tirai agar Jungkook bisa melihat pemandangan malam dengan nyaman.

"Sekarang tahun 2019. Kau tertidur selama dua tahun." Taehyung memberitahu.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung, masih dengan tatapan datar yang sama yang diberikannya beberapa saat lalu.

Taehyung kembali duduk di kursinya,"Kupikir kau ingin tahu." ia menjawab asal.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Dulu, saat Jungkook belum sadar, Taehyung selalu bisa menemukan topik pembicaraan yang bisa membuatnya bercerita selama berjam-jam. Tapi kini saat Jungkook sadar, dirinya mendadak tak bisa bicara.

Tes!

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata Jungkook, membuat Taehyung yang sudah mulai merasa tenang kembali panik, tak tahu kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

"Hey! A-ada apa?" Ujarnya panik, ditangkupnya kedua sisi wajah Jungkook, sementara ibu jarinya menghapus aliran air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sia-sia, Jungkook tak berhenti menangis. Taehyung makin panik.

Kepalanya mengatakan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, apapun, yang bisa membuat Jungkook berhenti menangis. Dan instingnya bekerja kilat, memerintahkan kedua lengannya untuk berpindah dari wajah yang lebih muda, dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sementara mulutnya menggumam pelan, mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Isakan Jungkook perlahan menghilang. Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menunduk, tak berani menatap Jungkook.

SREEK!

Pintu terbuka, nenek Jung dan Hoseok baru saja selesai menemui dokter Kwon. Kesempatan emas Taehyung untuk pergi.

"Halme, Hoseok hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu menungguku dirumah." Taehyung berujar.

"Ah, ya. Cepatlah pulang, kau masih harus sekolah besok." Nenek Jung dengan cepat menyetujui.

Taehyung memeluk sang nenek dan Hoseok bergantian, sebelum pergi. Ia menatap Jungkook untuk terakhir kali malam ini, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Taehyung tak pergi ke rumah sakit. Nenek Jung dan Hoseok selalu bertanya kapan dia akan datang dan menemani Jungkook melakukan terapinya, dan Taehyung selalu mengatakan jika kegiatan kuliahnya sedang padat.

Omong kosong.

Yang dilakukannya seharian hanya datang ke kelas yang selesai pukul tiga, lalu berkeliaran tanpa arah di sekitar kampus. Jelas sekali menghindari kesempatan mengunjungi Jungkook di rumah sakit.

"Hahh,"Taehyung menghela napas, ditatapnya pepohonan rindang didepannya tanpa minat. Dia bosan.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Taehyung menoleh, seketika merasa tidak betah berlama lama disana, saat melihat Park Jimin berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Park Jimin-ssi." Gumamnya pelan, masih dengan mata menatap kedepan, tak berminat menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku mencarimu. Kau sulit ditemukan." Jimin kembali bicara, dia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sambungnya.

_Ya, dan aku tahu apa itu_. Taehyung membatin.

"Tentang Jungkook,"

_Benar, kan_. Taehyung kini menggerutu dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak menghujat Jimin,"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya. Ini penting."

"Kupikir urusan kalian selesai bertahun-tahun lalu. Untuk apa kau masih ingin menemuinya?"

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi bersikap defensif terhadap Jungkook seperti ini. Refleks saja.

Jimin mendesah kasar,"Taehyung-ssi," kini keduanya saling bersitatap,"aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendengar cerita masa laluku dengan Jungkook, entah versi siapa yang kau dengar. Tapi aku berhutang penjelasan padanya. Sudah lama aku mencarinya, tapi anak itu benar-benar tidak punya teman lain selain diriku. Keluarganya juga mendadak menghilang."

Taehyung menghela napas,"Begini saja," dia mencari jalan tengah,"aku bicarakan ini dengan Jungkook, dan jika dia memang mau bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Bagaimana?"

Jimin terdiam, berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk,"Oke. Aku setuju."

Keduanya bertukar nomor kontak, dan mengakhiri percakapan dengan Taehyung yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Kini dia punya alasan untuk menemui Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit Taehyung berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jungkook. Ragu apakah dia bisa masuk dan bersikap normal, sementara terakhir kali mereka bertemu saja Taehyung sudah kehilangan nyaris seluruh fungsi otaknya. Entah bagaimana dengan hari ini.

"Eh, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kearah suster Kim.

"Kenapa berdiri didepan pintu? Masuk saja." Suster Kim melanjutkan.

Netranya bergerak asal, bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Yang sebenarnya tidak rumit, Taehyung saja yang terlalu paranoid.

"Suster Kim," Taehyung akhirnya bicara,"menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Jungkook jika aku masuk? Maksudku, kami tidak saling mengenal sebelum ini. Dia pasti menganggapku aneh."

Suster Kim tersenyum,"Taehyung-ssi." Ujarnya lembut,"apa kau tahu kalau pasien koma masih bisa mendengar sekelilingnya? Mereka memang tidak sadar, tapi telinga dan indera mereka yang lain berfungsi normal."

Matanya membulat sempurna, jadi selama ini Jungkook bisa mendengar ocehan tidak jelasnya? Satu lagi alasan untuk tidak masuk. Taehyung bisa malu setengah mati jika Jungkook mengungkit cerita-ceritanya yang kadang menggelikan.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ini kedua kalinya kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai perawat, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya,"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk."

SREKK!

Pintu digeser, Taehyung menjadi pusat perhatian tiga orang didalam ruangan.

"Aigoo, Taehyung-ah. Sini, masuk. Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi kesini?" nenek Jung menjadi yang pertama bicara.

Tatapan tanpa ekspresi Jungkook membuat nyali Taehyung ciut. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri ketiganya, seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Maaf, halme. Banyak tugas dari kampus." Taehyung membuat alasan.

Netranya kini bersitatap dengan Jungkook, dirinya kembali membuka mulut,"B-bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Ah, suaranya belum kembali rupanya.

"Nah!" nenek Jung tiba-tiba menyeru,"karena Taehyung sudah datang, ayo kita pulang Hoseok-ah."

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu!" Taehyung berusaha memprotes, namun keduanya sudah terlanjur pergi.

Hening.

Taehyung berdiri canggung disebelah ranjang Jungkook, makin tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

"Uh," Taehyung bergumam,"kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung. Demi dewa Jotun, apakah Jungkook tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya itu?

"Keluar." Lirihnya.

Taehyung terkejut, matanya membola. Jadi Jungkook sudah bisa bicara? Lalu kenapa mengabaikan pertanyaannya barusan?

Ah, benar juga. Mereka kan orang asing.

"Keluar?" Taehyung mengulang.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan, kini menatap sisi lain kamar rawatnya. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook, yang ternyata sedang menatap sebuah kursi roda di sudut ruangan.

Taehyung mengambil kursi roda itu, memposisikannya disebelah ranjang Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook, raut wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Uh, kau bisa pindah ke kursi roda sendiri?"

Jungkook menatapnya polos.

Jelas sekali Taehyung sudah kehilangan fungsi berpikirnya. Jungkook baru seminggu lalu sadar, bicara saja sulit, menurutmu bagaimana dia bisa bergerak pindah dari ranjang ke kursi roda.

"Ehem," Taehyung berdeham,"maaf."

Ia berjalan menghampiri, lalu meletakkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Jungkook, perlahan mengangkatnya dari atas ranjang dan dengan hati-hati meletakkannya diatas kursi roda. Hanya beberapa detik mereka bersentuhan, dan dalam beberapa detik itu, wajah Taehyung yang tadinya sepucat mayat, kini semerah tomat.

Positif. Jungkook tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Taehyung jadi salah tingkah?

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya. Ia meraih botol infus Jungkook dan meletakkannya di tiang berjalan.

Siap.

"Jadi, kemana kau ingin pergi?" Taehyung memposisikan diri dibelakang kursi roda, kedua tangan menggenggam gagang kursi.

"Keluar." Lagi-lagi kata itu yang Jungkook keluarkan.

Taehyung sebenarnya tak paham dengan permintaan Jungkook yang terdengar sangat ambigu. Keluar bisa berarti kemana saja. Satu langkah dari pintu sudah termasuk luar. Jadi sebenarnya luar mana yang Jungkook maksud.

"Oke." Taehyung mengiyakan, dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Jungkook keluar dari kamar.

Mereka menuju elevator, turun hingga lantai dasar, dan berbelok keluar melewati pintu kaca bagian barat yang langsung mengarahkan keduanya ke taman rumah sakit.

Taehyung pikir Jungkook butuh udara segar.

Ia berhenti mendorong kursi roda Jungkook didekat bangku taman. Dirinya mengambil tempat di bangku, sementara Jungkook duduk manis didepannya.

Taehyung kembali canggung. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Lalu Taehyung teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jimin baru-baru ini. Salah satu tujuan utamanya mengunjungi Jungkook hari ini. Tapi apakah Jungkook siap mendengarnya? Dia baru saja bangun.

"Kau tinggal di rumahku?"

Taehyung agak terkejut mendengar suara Jungkook, yang masih terdengar dipaksakan. Dia tak seharusnya bicara sebanyak itu. Taehyung mendadak khawatir.

"Uh, ya." Taehyung menjawab spontan.

Jungkook menghela napas, ia memejamkan mata.

"Kau menempati kamarku?" Jungkook kembali bertanya, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Jungkook-ssi, aku tidak yakin kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bi-"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat Jungkook menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Taehyung menelan ludah, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau..." Jungkook kali ini menjeda kalimatnya, ragu,"tahu rahasia itu?"

Rahasia?

Taehyung butuh waktu lebih lama memproses pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Maksudmu ruangan penuh mainan di belakang lemari pakaian?" Taehyung meretoris.

Jungkook menghela napas, matanya terpejam sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Taehyung,"Berapa banyak yang kau tahu?"

Oke, kini Taehyung merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Kau membaca buku harianku?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

Taehyung tak berani menjawab, hanya tatapan takut penuh penyesalan yang bisa diberikannya sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook kembali menghela napas.

"Aku minta maaf." Taehyung menggumam pelan, kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah,"aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh barang yang bukan milikku."

"Semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada gunanya menyesal." Ucapan Jungkook makin membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Jungkook memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan Taehyung masih sibuk merasa bersalah.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook kembali bicara.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang lawan bicara.

Ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah!

Tak ada lagi wajah datar nan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kini Jungkook dihadapannya sedang merona!

Taehyung ulangi, merona!

Kenapa Taehyung jadi salah tingkah begini?

Taehyung rasa dia baru saja mendapat serangan jantung ringan. Ah, santai saja, toh dirinya ada di area rumah sakit sekarang. Banyak yang akan menolongnya.

"Kau tidak...um," Jungkook makin tak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Hey! Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook membicarakan hal sensitif secara terang-terangan, oke.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh berdekatan denganku?" Jungkook akhirnya mengatakannya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi,"Aneh? Kenapa?" ia membalik pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mengatakannya secara jelas.

"Kau membaca buku harianku, kan."

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Berarti kau tahu kalau aku..." Jungkook memutus kalimat, mendadak takut mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Gay?" Taehyung yang justru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, kini giliran dirinya yang menunduk, diam-diam mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kalimat hinaan yang biasa didengarnya dari orang-orang.

Taehyung yang melihat sikap tak nyaman Jungkook mulai bisa berpikir. Dia tak bisa panik disaat krusial seperti ini.

"Jungkook-ssi." Suaranya melembut,"apa kau nyaman membicarakan ini?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tidak menduga akan mendapat pertanyan seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Biasanya orang lain hanya akan menghinanya, atau mendukungnya. Tak pernah ada yang menanyakan apakah Jungkook nyaman membicarakan orientasi seksnya di tempat umum.

"Aku tidak akan membahasnya jika kau tidak nyaman." Taehyung kembali bicara, kali ini dengan senyum kotak khas seorang Kim Taehyung.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook tertegun. Tapi buru-buru dia mengembalikan kendali atas refleksnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Oke," Taehyung memulai,"aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal personal seperti itu. Aku yakin semua orang memiliki hak untuk menyukai siapa saja yang cinta berikan pada mereka. Kita tidak bisa memilih ingin jatuh cinta pada siapa, kan."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu-" Kalimat Jungkook terhenti, suaranya kembali hilang. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering.

Taehyung menyadari hal itu, memutuskan jika acara jalan sore mereka harus berhenti sampai disini.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar. Suaramu sudah hilang lagi, kau butuh istirahat. Tidak baik memaksakan diri." Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Jungkook kembali masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat tubuh Jungkook untuk merebahkannya ke ranjang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, serangan jantung ringan itu kembali dirasanya.

Diraihnya botol minum dari meja nakas, kemudian membantu Jungkook minum.

"Terima kasih." Suara Jungkook terdengar serak.

Taehyung tersenyum.

SREEK!

"Jeon Jungkook, sekarang waktunya minum obat." Seorang suster masuk kedalam kamar, membawa nampan putih berisi banyak pil bermacam warna.

Jungkook menelan semua pil pemberian sang suster, dan perlahan matanya terasa berat.

"Selamat malam Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung mengucap pelan, sebelum kesadaran Jungkook hilang.

Taehyung menghela napas, hari ini bukan harinya membicarakan tentang Jimin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung datang setiap hari setelahnya, perlahan keduanya mulai menyamankan diri dengan satu sama lain. Taehyung kembali menceritakan harinya di universitas, dan Jungkook menceritakan perkembangan sesi fisioterapi yang dilakukannya. Nenek Jung sudah mengurangi intensitas kunjungannya, karena tubuhnya tak kuat lagi berjalan jauh. Dan Hoseok hanya datang sesekali disela kesibukannya bekerja.

Hari ini, adalah hari spesial.

Karena hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung akhirnya bisa menemani Jungkook melakukan fisioterapi. Jadwal mereka selalu bertabrakan, dan hari ini kebetulan Taehyung tak memiliki kelas. Jadi dia tak mau membuang kesempatan emas.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook-ah!"

Oh, dan mereka sudah meninggalkan kalimat formal sejak minggu kedua Jungkook sadar.

"Hyung!" Jungkook balas menyeru, dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau sudah siap terapi hari ini?" Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

Sejak minggu lalu, Jungkook sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah bisa meraih barang-barang yang tak terlalu berat seperti gelas dan sendok, sementara kedua kakinya masih memerlukan bantuan tongkat untuk berjalan, jelas membutuhkan terapi lebih lama.

"Oh, dan aku punya kejutan untukmu." Taehyung melepas tas ranselnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Jungkook menunggu, sedikit tak sabar dengan kejutan yang Taehyung bawa.

"Tada!"

Taehyung mengangkat perangkat permainan ditangannya. Konsol game yang dibawanya dari ruang rahasia, karena dia yakin Jungkook pasti bosan tanpa hiburan selama dirinya tak ada.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar,"Kau membawanya?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Taehyung balas tersenyum, lalu mulai memasangnya di televisi. Setelahnya, ia membantu Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa kamar, dan menyalakan konsol game milik Jungkook.

"Ah, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku memainkan semua ini." Jungkook bernostalgia selagi melihat koleksi permainan yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung menghangat melihat senyuman Jungkook.

"Jadi," Taehyung meraih _joystick_,"katakan game mana yang harus kita mainkan."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali tersenyum. Ia mencari permainan dalam benaknya, dan menekan tombol mulai pada Mario Kart.

"Ingin membuat taruhan, hyung?" tawarnya.

"Taruhan seperti apa?"

"Siapapun yang kalah harus mengikuti permintaan si pemenang selama satu hari. Bagaimana?"

"Klasik, aku suka. Oke, deal!"

Keduanya terlarut dalam permainan.

Cukup lama keduanya bermain, hingga seorang suster datang dan mengatakan jika Jungkook harus segera pergi melakukan terapi. Permainan dijeda, sementara skor mereka seri. Taehyung berjalan disebelah suster yang mendorong kursi roda Jungkook, mengikuti keduanya menuju ruang terapi di sayap kiri rumah sakit.

Banyak anak-anak berlarian di koridor sayap kiri, normal, mengingat departemen anak berada disini. Kadang Taehyung sedih melihat anak-anak lucu seusia mereka harus terkurung di rumah sakit, sementara mereka harusnya bermain diluar.

"Selamat sore, Jungkook-ssi." seorang dokter menyapa dari dalam ruangan.

"Sore, dokter Lee." Jungkook balas menyapa.

"Oh, dan siapa temanmu ini?" dokter Lee bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menundukkan kepala singkat,"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Teman Jungkook."

"Ah, teman rupanya. Aku Lee Jongsuk, dokter terapinya." Dokter Lee memperkenalkan diri,"kau datang untuk membantu, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Ya?" Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Dalam beberapa kasus, pasien mengalami perkembangan jika mendapat dukungan dari orang-orang yang penting baginya." Dokter Lee menjelaskan,"karena kau temannya, tentu kau harus membantu Jungkook agar cepat pulih, kan."

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Kau mau membantuku, hyung?" kini giliran Jungkook yang bertanya.

"A-aku...aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Taehyung berujar jujur.

Dokter Lee tersenyum,"Mudah, akan kutunjukkan."

Ditariknya Taehyung ke tengah ruangan, lalu disusul Jungkook. Ia membantu Jungkook berdiri, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Jungkook agar berpegangan pada pundak Taehyung.

Jarak sedekat itu membuat Taehyung menahan napas.

"Nah, kita bisa mulai. Taehyung, kau bisa berjalan mundur perlahan." Dokter Lee memerintah.

Taehyung mengikuti perintah dokter Lee dan mulai berjalan mundur, menyamakan langkah dengan Jungkook yang terlihat kesulitan menggerakkan kakinya.

Setelah memutari ruangan satu kali, dokter Lee mengijinkan Jungkook untuk duduk.

Akhirnya Taehyung bisa bernapas.

Mereka mengulang latihan itu hingga satu jam, sebelum dokter Lee memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan terapi hari ini. Jungkook ditempatkan di kursi khusus relaksasi otot, sementara Taehyung beranjak ke sisi lain ruangan untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Perkembanganmu hari ini luar biasa, Jungkook." Dokter Lee memuji, ia berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, tempat Taehyung berada.

"Kim Taehyung." Ia menatap yang lebih muda,"datanglah setiap sesi. Jungkook jelas membutuhkanmu."

Wajah Taehyung sontak memerah mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba dokter Lee.

"Uh, aku tidak yakin aku bisa datang, tugas kuliah-"

"Kami bisa menyesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahmu." Dokter Lee memotong, terlihat sangat berambisi akan mengikutsertakan Taehyung dalam setiap sesi terapi Jungkook, bagaimanapun caranya.

Taehyung masih tampak ragu. Satu jam berada dalam posisi sedekat itu dengan Jungkook bisa membuatnya mati muda karena kekurangan napas. Taehyung memang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik menahan diri, tapi didalam, entah berapa kali batinnya menjerit histeris.

"Kau tahu, Taehyung-ssi." Dokter Lee kembali bicara,"Jungkook minggu lalu tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari empat langkah."

Perkataan dokter Lee barusan sukses membuat mata Taehyung melebar sempurna.

Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin Jungkook hanya bisa berjalan empat langkah. Sementara mereka baru saja melakukan lebih dari dua puluh putaran mengelilingi ruangan.

"Aku hanya penasaran saat meminta kalian berjalan satu putaran, apakah dukungan mental benar-benar berfungsi karena aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dan setelah hari ini, aku percaya."

Kalimat final dokter Lee membuat Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu."

Dokter Lee tersenyum puas,"Bagus. Berikan jadwal kuliahmu pada suster Kim Jongyeon di meja resepsionis, aku akan memberitahunya."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengikuti dokter Lee menghampiri Jungkook.

Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Jungkook melewati lorong departemen anak-anak, hendak kembali ke kamar, saat sebuah bola memantul di sisi roda. Taehyung berhenti untuk meraih bola karet merah itu, dan melihat sekeliling, mencari pemiliknya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Jungkook menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh, ini. Ada bola menggelinding." Jawabnya singkat, dengan mata masih sibuk melihat sekeliling.

Jungkook ikut mencari si pemilik bola. Tapi hingga satu menit, tak ada tanda-tanda anak kelihangan bola yang mereka temukan. Taehyung menghentikan suster yang kebetulan lewat, dan memberikannya bola merah itu.

"Ah, bola milik Daehyun." suster itu tersenyum tipis, seraya mengambil bola karet itu dari Taehyung."Terima kasih."

Suster itu tersenyum, sebelum beranjak dari lorong, menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Penasaran, Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Jungkook mendekat. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat dan belasan alat medis menancap ditubuhnya tampak senang saat sang suster membawakan bolanya.

"Dahyun-ie, bolamu keluar lagi." sang suster meletakkan bola itu disebelah anak bernama Dahyun itu.

Taehyung buru-buru memutar kursi roda Jungkook dan masuk kedalam pintu elevator yang kebetulan terbuka saat sang suster membalikkan tubuh. Pintu elevator tertutup bersamaan dengan keluarnya sang suster.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang mencari bola itu." Jungkook bergumam pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, kepalanya masih sibuk mengasihani anak yang baru dilihatnya.

TING!

Pintu elevator terbuka, Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hyung, menurutmu Dahyun sakit apa?" Jungkook kembali berbicara.

Taehyung merapikan selimut Jungkook yang agak berantakan, ia mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Tapi apapun itu, pasti berat."

DRRT!

Ponsel dalam saku Taehyung tiba-tiba bergetar pendek. Ia meraih ponsel itu, wajahnya berubah masam. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Park Jimin.

"_Hey, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Jungkook?_"

Hanya itu yang selalu dikirim Jimin. Taehyung berpikir, mungkin sekarang saatnya dia membicarakan masalah ini pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggilnya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap iris gelap yang lebih tua."Ya?"

Taehyung menelan ludah kasar, sial, kenapa sulit sekali membicarakan topik ini.

"Kau ingat, kan, kalau aku membaca seluruh diarimu?" Taehyung memulai.

Mendengar diarinya dibawa dalam pembicaraan membuat tubuh Jungkook menegang. Tak ada hal baik yang bisa diingatnya dari buku usang itu.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, mengantisipasi kalimat Taehyung berikutnya.

"Aku..." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, ia meraih tangan Jungkook, dan menggenggamnya erat."Tolong jangan marah atau panik saat aku mengatakannya."

Jungkook terkekeh,"Bukannya kau yang saat ini sedang panik, hyung?" sedikit banyak rasa tegangnya menghilang ketika melihat wajah kaku Taehyung.

"Aku mengenal Jimin."

Senyum Jungkook luntur begitu Taehyung menyebutkan nama yang tak ingin didengarnya lagi itu. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya saat kejadian masa lalu yang masih terasa baru terjadi kemarin terulang kembali bagai ingatan mimpi buruk dalam pikirannya.

"Kau...mengenalnya?" suara Jungkook mengecil, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku,"Dia salah satu mahasiswa di tempatku kuliah. Kami tak sengaja bertemu."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" Jungkook mendadak ketus, rasa takut yang tadi dirasanya kini berganti amarah.

Taehyung kembali menelan ludah,"Aku mungkin baru saja mengatakan padanya jika aku mengenalmu."

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung, tak mengerti.

"Dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook menghempas tangan Taehyung, dilipatnya kedua tangan di dada, raut kesal tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa dia ingin menemuiku?"

Taehyung menggeleng,"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya, ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau." Jungkook berujar cepat,"masalahnya denganku sudah lama selesai. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Akan kuberitahu padanya."

Taehyung tak ingin meninggalkan Jungkook dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, dia berpikir cepat mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang bisa membuat Jungkook kembali bersemangat.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung kembali bicara, kini memiliki bahan obrolan yang lebih baik.

Jungkook mendapati Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat menolehkan kepala.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan membantu sesi terapimu." Ujarnya, senang.

Mata Jungkook membola sempurna,"Benarkah?" ia menyeru tak percaya.

Taehyung mengangguk, tak kalah semangat.

Jungkook tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, bahkan saat dirinya tiba-tiba menarik Taehyung dalam pelukan. Dia terlalu senang sampai lupa mengontrol diri, tolong maklumi.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung kembali merasakan serangan jantung ringan. Oh, ayolah. Berdekatan dengan Jungkook saja sudah membuatnya sesak napas. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya sistem fungsi tubuh Taehyung sekarang.

Untungnya, Jungkook cepat menyadari situasi, dan melepas pelukannya. Keduanya kini sama-sama berwajah tomat.

"Ma-maaf, hyung." Jungkook terbata.

Netra Taehyung bergerak acak, panik masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Satu-satunya yang ada didalam benaknya saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin.

Draakk!

Taehyung berdiri tiba-tiba, matanya bergerak panik. Jungkook terkejut di tempat.

"A-aku harus pulang. Banyak pekerjaan kuliah."

Taehyung mendorong kasar bangku, meraih tasnya, kemudian berlari keluar. Tanpa membiarkan Jungkook berkata apapun.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela napas, netranya menatap malas laki-laki yang ia tahu sedang menunggunya. Ia mengeratkan ransel di bahu, sebelum menghampiri Park Jimin di pintu gerbang universitas.

"Halo, Taehyung-ssi." Jimin berujar pelan, seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Jungkook." Taehyung memulai, langsung pada inti pembicaraan,"dia bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kalimat Taehyung sukses membuat senyum Jimin hilang seketika.

"Ah, begitu ya."

Taehyung mengangguk."Katanya, masalah kalian sudah lama selesai, jadi dia tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu." Ia melanjutkan.

Jimin menghela napas, ia menarik tasnya ke depan, tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Setidaknya tolong aku memberikan ini padanya." Jimin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Taehyung.

"Akan kulakukan." Taehyung menarik cepat kertas itu, memasukkannya asal kedalam ransel, dan berlalu pergi.

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar, Taehyung duduk di dalam halte sebelum meraih benda pipih itu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jungkook.

"Halo."

"_Hyung! Kapan kau kemari?_"

"Aku sedang menunggu bis. Ada apa?"

"_Uh...sebenarnya-_" Kalimat Jungkook terputus, ia terdengar seperti sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

"Jungkook-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung mulai panik.

Ia beranjak dari halte, memutuskan untuk naik taksi sore ini setelah mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang mengkhawatirkan.

"_Sulit menjelaskannya, lebih baik kau cepat kesini._"

Taehyung menyetop taksi, dan masuk kedalam. Ia memberitahu lokasi tujuannya pada supir, dengan sambungan telepon yang masih tersambung.

"Aku dalam taksi sekarang. Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Kook-ah?"

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung._"

"Bagus. Aku akan segera sampai."

"_Baiklah_."

Pip!

Sambungan terputus.

Taehyung sampai duapuluh menit kemudian. Ia membayar ongkos taksi, dan melesat masuk kedalam lobi rumah sakit, langsung menuju ruang perawatan Jungkook.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia membuka pintu ruang perawatan. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berpakaian jas rapi terlihat duduk di sebelah ranjang Jungkook. Sebuah koper kulit hitam tersender di sisi bangku.

"Anda Kim Taehyung?" laki-laki itu berdiri, menghampiri Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk,"Ya, aku Kim Taehyung."

Laki-laki itu meraih sesuatu dalam saku jasnya, sebuah kartu nama, yang kemudian diberikannya pada Taehyung.

**Min Cheol-Soo, Head Lawyer, Leon Corporation**

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa seorang pengacara perusahaan sebesar Leon Corp mengunjungi Jungkook? Apa dia mengenalnya?

"Sebagai penanggungjawab saudara Jeon, saya membutuhkan kehadiran anda untuk mengurus beberapa berkas." Pengacara Min kembali bicara.

Ketiganya berpindah tempat ke sofa ruang perawatan Jungkook. Pengacara Min sibuk menyusun berbagai dokumen diatas meja, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam mengamati.

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat atas kembalinya anda, saudara Jeon." Pengacara Min memulai,"seperti yang anda tahu, tuan dan nyonya Jeon adalah pemilik saham mayoritas kedua terbesar di Leon Corp. Dan selama anda koma, aset mereka dikelola oleh bagian finansial kami, sekaligus sumber dana pengobatan anda selama ini. Saya datang untuk mengurus pemindahan aset itu secara resmi pada anda, satu-satunya ahli waris tuan dan nyonya Jeon."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi.

Aset? Jungkook bahkan tak tahu apa pekerjaan orangtuanya. Mereka tak pernah duduk bersama dan mengobrol seperti keluarga kebanyakan.

"Saudara Jeon?" kalimat pengacara Min menyadarkan kembali Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, ya." Jungkook meraih pena pemberian pengacara Min, hendak membubuhkan tandatangannya, sebelum Taehyung menahan.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mempelajari isi perjanjian ini dulu, Jungkook-ah?" ia memberi usul.

"Benar juga." Jungkook menyetujui.

Pengacara Min yang bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi mulai membereskan barang-barangnya,"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali dalam dua hari. Selama sore, tuan-tuan." Ia menundukkan kepala singkat, sebelum beranjak dari ruang perawatan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih duduk dalam diam, mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku penanggungjawabmu?" Taehyung menjadi yang pertama bicara.

"Ah, ya." Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Aku hanya mengenal dirimu dan halme. Dan aku tidak ingin membebani halme lebih banyak. Jadi kau satu-satunya pilihan." Suaranya makin mengecil.

Taehyung meraih kertas pemberian pengacara Min, membaca halaman pertama yang dilihatnya, meski tak ada satupun kalimat disana yang ia mengerti.

Ting!

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di kepalanya.

Taehyung menoleh, kini menatap Jungkook,"Hey, boleh aku menelepon orangtuaku untuk datang kemari?"

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook balas bertanya, ide bertemu dengan orangtua Taehyung entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Ibuku memang tidak bekerja, tapi dia pernah sekolah hukum. Dan ayah bekerja di Leon Corp. Mereka mungkin bisa membantu."

"Oh, tentu saja."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian menelepon kedua orangtuanya, meminta mereka datang ke rumah sakit, sekaligus memberitahu dimana letak ruang perawatan Jungkook.

Keduanya datang secara bersamaan duapuluh menit kemudian. Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman.

"Ibu, ayah, ini Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung memperkenalkan.

Jungkook menundukkan kepala,"S-selamat sore."

Sial! Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini.

"Ternyata kau lebih tampan secara langsung daripada foto halme, ya."

Pujian nyonya Kim sedikit membuat pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Taehyung-ah, ada apa memanggil kami kemari?" kini giliran sang ayah yang bertanya.

Taehyung teringat pada tujuan awalnya, ia mengambil dokumen pemberian pengacara Min dari dalam laci meja nakas, dan memberikannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Seseorang bernama Min Cheolsoo datang tadi, dia bilang Jungkook adalah ahli waris satu-satunya saham mayoritas kedua Leon Corp." Ia menjelaskan secara singkat.

Raut wajah kedua orangtuanya berubah terkejut. Mereka membaca kertas dalam genggaman secara seksama, sebelum menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka jika Jeon Jungkook yang sering kau bicarakan itu benar anak tuan dan nyonya Jeon." Ayahnya berkomentar.

"Kau benar anak Jeon Jungah dan Jeon Namseong?" Kini ibunya yang bertanya.

"Uh, ya." Jungkook menjawab.

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di rumah sakit? Orangtuamu selalu bilang anak mereka sakit keras dan tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit." Nyonya Kim kembali bicara.

Jungkook menunduk, jadi selama ini orangtuanya menganggap dirinya sakit keras?

Menyadari perubahan emosi Jungkook, Taehyung buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"I-ibu! Ayah!" Serunya,"bagaimana dengan urusan pemindahan aset itu?"

"Ah, ya." Ibunya kembali melihat dokumen ditangannya,"tak ada yang salah dari dokumen ini." Ia memberi pendapat.

"Dan aku mengenal Cheolsoo, dia benar pengacara di Leon." Tuan Kim menambahkan.

"Hanya saja, Jungkook butuh penanggungjawab." Nyonya Kim kembali berkata.

"Oh, itu aku. Jungkook menunjukku sebagai penanggungjawabnya."

Ada sedikit rasa bangga dalam diri Taehyung saat ia mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah jika Jungkook menandatanganinya?" Taehyung bertanya, memastikan.

Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk.

"Jungkook bisa menandatanganinya sekarang, dan aku yang akan memberikannya ke bagian legal besok." Tuan Kim menyarankan.

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, ia meminjam pena milik Taehyung dan menandatangani semua dokumen yang ada, lalu memberikannya pada tuan Kim. Keempatnya berbincang sebentar, sebelum orangtua Taehyung pamit pulang lebih dulu.

"Orangtuamu menyenangkan, hyung." Jungkook memuji.

Taehyung tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia tak ingin membanggakan kedua orangtuanya dihadapan Jungkook yang selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Mereka bisa menjadi orangtuamu juga." Taehyung berujar.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan dahi mengerut.

"Mereka menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook menghela napas, ia teringat masih menggenggam pena milik Taehyung,"Hyung, penamu."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Taehyung membuka ranselnya, hendak memasukkan pena pemberian Jungkook, lalu netranya jatuh pada secarik kertas pemberian Jimin sore tadi. Taehyung menghela napas, ia meraih kertas itu, kemudian menatap Jungkook.

"Aku bertemu Jimin sore tadi." Mulainya.

Tubuh Jungkook kembali menegang mendengar nama Jimin disebut.

"Aku mengatakan padanya jika kau tidak ingin bertemu." Ia melanjutkan,"dan dia memberikanku kertas ini untukmu."

Taehyung meletakkan kertas itu diatas selimut Jungkook.

Jungkook meraih kertas itu dengan tangan bergetar, matanya mulai berair.

"Kau tidak harus membacanya sekarang." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan,"tak kau baca sekalipun juga tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung meraih kertas dalam genggaman Jungkook, memasukkannya kedalam laci meja, lalu menggenggam jemari Jungkook, menautkan satu sama lain.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dengan mata penuh air mata.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Ada sebuah dorongan asing dalam diri Jungkook, yang entah berasal darimana. Semuanya tampak kabur untuk beberapa saat mungkin karena air matanya. Namun saat kesadarannya kembali, bibirnya telah menempel pada milik Taehyung.

Buru-buru Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, otomatis menjauhkan tuatan keduanya. Ia menutup mulutnya denga sebelah tangan, air mata kini mengalir bebas di wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hy-hyung."

Saat Jungkook sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut, bagaimana dengan keadaan Taehyung?

Jangan tanya.

Fungsi otaknya berhenti total saat kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Yang tersisa saat ini hanya wajah bodoh dan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Jungkook mengintip dari balik selimut. Sangat yakin Taehyung akan membencinya. Dasar bodoh! Kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Kapan kau belajar, Jeon Jungkook?

"Hik," Taehyung mendadak cegukan. Level _ultimate_-nya saat benar-benar panik.

Netranya teralih pada Jungkook, yang kembali menyembunyikan kepala kedalam selimut saat keduanya bersitatap.

"Ju-hik! Jungkook-ah."

Cegukan sialan.

"Jungkook-ah." Taehyung kembali memanggil.

Tak ada respon.

Srett!

"!"

Kini giliran Jungkook yang kehilangan fungsi otaknya secara total. Dalam hitungan detik, Taehyung menarik turun selimut yang menutup kepalanya dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Taehyung meletakkan tangannya dibelakang leher Jungkook, mencegah yang lebih muda bergerak menghindar. Sebelah tangan yang lain menggenggam erat telapak Jungkook.

"Hahh." Taehyung menghela napas saat tautan terlepas.

Jungkook ikut bernapas, tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia menahan napasnya.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Jungkook masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Taehyung. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ah."

Taehyung berdiri, meraih ranselnya, dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jungkook menatap pintu kamarnya tak percaya.

Taehyung tak serius meninggalkannya disaat seperti ini kan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jika ada yang memperhatikan kondisi Taehyung seharian ini, maka pasti akan langsung tertebak jika dia baru saja mengalami peristiwa yang sangat menyenangkan. Anak itu seharian tersenyum, dengan tatapan kosong melamun. Ditanyapun tak ada respon, Taehyung hanya tersenyum menatap si penanya. Sebagian teman-temannya bahkan mengira Taehyung gila karena terlalu banyak tugas.

TAK!

"Ah, sunbae!"

Sebuah pukulan telak di kepala belakang dari Heenim akhirnya membuat Taehyung bicara. Seniornya itu berdecak, lalu duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Kau benar gila, ya." Ejeknya.

"Gila? Kenapa?"

Heenim menatap tak percaya junior disebelahnya ini,"Kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot seharian, Kim Taehyung. Diajak bicara pun tak menjawab, hanya makin tersenyum. Seluruh kampus mengira kau gila."

"Ah," Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia bahkan tertawa pelan.

Memori kemarin malam tidak bisa keluar dari otaknya. Jangan salahkan Taehyung jika masih senang hingga hari ini.

Heenim makin mengerutkan dahi, makin yakin jika Taehyung sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Hyung,"

Heenim, untuk kesekian kalinya, terkejut. Taehyung tak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung. Dia memang pernah mengatakan jika Taehyung boleh memanggilnya hyung jika dia ingin, karena sunbae terdengar terlalu kaku. Tapi Taehyung selalu menolak, tidak sopan, menurutnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras ya." Heenim mengejek, untuk yang kesekian kali.

Taehyung menatap Heenim dengan tatapan marah, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Heenim tertawa,"Oke, oke." Ujarnya menyerah,"apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Menurutmu jika seseorang kabur ditengah ciuman, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Taehyung serius?

"Uh," Heenim tak tahu harus menjawab apa,"konteksnya?"

Taehyung menghela napas, ia menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam di rumah sakit. Tidak secara rinci, hanya untuk membuat Heenim mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ah,"Heenim mengangguk mengerti,"normal. Tidak ada masalah."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung bertanya, memastikan.

Heenim mengangguk,"Tapi kalian harus tetap membicarakannya. Agar semuanya jelas."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri, membersihkan belakang celananya, lalu tersenyum kearah sang senior.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih Heenim hyung!"

Taehyung melangkah riang menuju pekarangan luar universitas, sesekali melompat kecil saking senangnya. Dia akan menemui Jungkook hari ini. Menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau mencium Jungkook?"

Sebuah suara dibelakangnya membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti. Ia memutar tubuh, dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Jimin-ssi." Taehyung berujar, kesal.

"Kau mencium Jungkook, kan?" Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalaupun memang iya, apa urusannya denganmu, Park Jimin-ssi?"

"Karena aku menyukainya!" Jimin menjerit, sedikit membuat Taehyung terkejut.

Taehyung tertawa pelan,"Terlambat, kawan."

"Kau tidak memberikan suratku pada Jungkook, kan." Jimin tiba-tiba menuduh.

"Aku berikan. Dia tidak mau membacanya." Taehyung membela diri.

"Omong kosong!"

Taehyung menghela napas,"Terserah."

Terlalu lama meladeni Jimin membuat perasaan bahagia yang seharian ini berada di hatinya lenyap, berganti kesal. Sebenarnya Taehyung tak tahu kenapa dia memilih meladeni ocehan Jimin dibanding bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Tapi perkataan Jimin tadi membuat Taehyung tak nyaman. Jika Jimin menyukai Jungkook, hanya masalah waktu sampai dia berusaha merebut Jungkook darinya.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Hari ini pun, Taehyung memilih taksi dibanding bis. Jika ini terus terjadi, uang jajannya bisa habis sebelum akhir minggu.

SREKK!

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Teriakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget. Ia menjatuhkan stik konsolnya, dan menoleh kearah pintu dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Taehyung, dengan napas masih terengah karena berlari, berjalan cepat menghampiri Jungkook di sofa, dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

Jungkook, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tangannya bergerak kikuk mengusap punggung Taehyung.

"H-hyung, a-ada apa?" Jungkook mencoba bicara.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menatap Jungkook tepat dimata,"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung, tapi tetap menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kaku.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia mengambil tempat disebelah Jungkook. Tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Jungkook, sementara wajahnya tersembunyi di ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," suara Taehyung bergetar di leher Jungkook, membuat tubuhnya merinding,"sebenarnya kita ini apa?"

Jungkook tidak tahu.

Serius. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Apakah dia menyukai Taehyung? Entahlah.

Tapi satu hal yang jelas, dia suka saat Taehyung bersikap manja seperti sekarang.

"Kau ingin kita seperti apa, hyung?" Jungkook balas bertanya, ia menyisir pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Oke, mulai hari ini kau milikku." Taehyung berujar mantap, lalu makin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dicintai.

Tapi meski begitu, Taehyung masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Perkataan Jimin di universitas masih berputar di kepalanya.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Jungkook.

"Kook-ah, apa kau sudah membaca kertas semalam?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, dia tak berani membukanya.

Taehyung berdiri, melangkah mendekati laci meja, meraih kertas didalam, dan kembali duduk disebelah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika kita membacanya bersama?" Taehyung menawarkan.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin.

"Jimin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman tadi." Taehyung berkata jujur,"dia bilang kau pasti belum membaca suratnya jika menerimaku."

Kalimat Taehyung membuat napas Jungkook terhenti. Oke, sekarang dia penasaran.

"Ayo kita baca." Jungkook akhirnya setuju.

.

.

_Halo, Kook-ah_

_Ah, rasanya aneh menulis surat. Apa kau ingat dulu kita pernah saling mengirim surat di loker sekolah? Aku tersenyum tiap mengingatnya. Kenapa aku jadi melantur? Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan.  
___Aku minta maaf, sikapku memang bajingan. Ya, aku menolakmu. Maaf, aku panik. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri sejak saat itu.  
___Ingat saat kita bertemu di _Arcade_? Kau lari tanpa menunggu penjelasanku. Itu tidak keren. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk saling bicara jika ada masalah? Aku sedih saat kau menjauhiku sejak saat itu. Aku mencoba bicara padamu. Aku ingin menjelaskan siapa perempuan itu. Tapi kau selalu menghindar.  
__Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku tahu kau koma di rumah sakit. Maaf, aku tidak seberani itu untuk sekedar menjengukmu. Aku menangis sepanjang malam saat mendengar kabar kau kecelakaan. Aku memang pengecut. Hahaha.  
__Kau pantas memakiku, aku tidak keberatan. __Tapi kau tahu, saat mengenang masa-masa kebersamaan kita, hatiku menghangat. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku gay? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. _

_Kook, apa kau masih mau menemuiku? Untuk terakhir kalinya, menyelesaikan semua masalah kita di masa lalu?_

_Park Jimin_

.

.

Jungkook menatap kosong surat didepannya. Dia harus apa sekarang?

Taehyung, di sisi lain, menyadari kebingungan Jungkook. Ia merangkul Jungkook, mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" Taehyung bertanya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung,"Menurutmu aku harus menemuinya?"

"Apapun pilihanmu, aku akan mendukungnya."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung.

"Oke, katakan padanya untuk datang sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia meraih ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada Jimin untuk datang ke rumah sakit saat ini juga jika ingin bertemu Jungkook.

Srekk!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. Jungkook mendadak kaku, ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Taehyung berdiri,"Aku akan menunggu diluar."

Jungkook menahan tangannya, menggeleng pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum,"Kookie, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar ada didepan pintu, kau berteriak sedikit saja aku pasti dengar."

Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin sebelum menutup pintu dari luar, membiarkan keduanya bicara secara privat.

Jimin berjalan pelan mendekati Jungkook di sofa. Pikirannya berdebat, haruskah dia duduk atau tetap berdiri.

"Duduk." Jungkook berujar datar.

Jimin duduk berseberangan dengan Jungkook, senyumnya terulas saat menatap Jungkook.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Jungkook kembali berujar, masih dengan nada dingin.

Jimin menarik napas, ia sudah ribuan kali berlatih didepan cermin untuk saat ini, tapi tetap saja sulit.

"Itu kencan pertamaku." Jimin memulai,"gadis itu Song Gayeon, dari sekolah wanita disebelah sekolah kita. Dia mengajakku bermain saat kita bertemu."

"Oke." Jungkook masih merespon dengan suara datar.

"Dan malam itu, di kamar rahasia. Aku benar-benar panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kau pasti sangat terluka saat itu." Jimin kembali melanjutkan,"tapi bukan aku yang menyebarkan rumormu di sekolah."

Kali ini Jungkook tertawa,"Hanya kau yang tahu aku gay, Park Jimin. Setidaknya buat alasan yang lebih masuk akal."

"Aku bersumpah, Jeon Jungkook. Bukan aku yang memberitahu seluruh sekolah. Menurutmu aku akan menyebarkan rumor yang akan merusak reputasiku sendiri?"

Jimin ada benarnya, lalu siapa yang menyebarkannya?

"Jika bukan kau, lalu siapa lagi?" Jungkook masih menolak untuk percaya,"ah, aku tidak peduli. Semuanya ada di masa lalu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jungkook tersedak udara saat mendengarnya. Jimin serius?

"Ya, Park Jimin. Kau gila?" Jungkook meninggikan suara.

Jimin tertawa getir,"Gila? Ya, mungkin saja. Aku gila karena kau, Jeon Jungkook." keduanya saling bersitatap.

Oke, Jungkook mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hah," Jungkook menghela napas,"karena aku sudah mulai bosan bicara denganmu, begini saja." Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya."Aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu, toh itu tidak berpengaruh lagi sekarang. Dengan syarat, jauhi aku dan Taehyung. Dan, maaf, tapi pernyataan cintamu terlambat empat tahun. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Jimin tersenyum tipis,"Aku tidak berharap mendapat balasan perasaan. Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Ujarnya lirih, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan keluar.

Taehyung yang melihat pintu terbuka dari sudut matanya, refleks menoleh. Jimin menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang masuk kedalam ruangan, ia mendapati Jungkook menyenderkan tubuh ke sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Hey," Taehyung berjalan mendekat,"kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm,"Jungkook menggumam pelan, ia membuka matanya, menatap Taehyung,"bisa kau memelukku?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah Jungkook. Ia menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukan, menyamankan posisi tubuh keduanya.

"Semua sudah selesai?" Taehyung bertanya, suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Ya," Jungkook menjawab pelan, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Taehyung,"dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Baguslah."

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang kami bicarakan?"

"Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Taehyung balas bertanya,"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Jungkook tersenyum. Salah satu alasan kenapa Jungkook menyukai Kim Taehyung adalah sifatnya yang tidak memaksa. Jungkook merasa bebas berada disekelilingnya.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai bermenit-menit berikutnya. Taehyung merasa tangannya mulai kebas, dan mencoba memberitahukannya pada Jungkook. Tapi saat sadar malaikat kecilnya itu tertidur, Taehyung mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Jungkook kembali ke ranjang. Ia memastikan tubuh Jungkook tertutup selimut sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat malam, Kookie."

Taehyung berujar lembut, lalu meraih ranselnya dan pergi.

Yang tak Taehyung sadari, Jungkook tak pernah tidur.

Jungkook kembali membuka matanya saat suara pintu tertutup terdengar, ia tersenyum,

"Selamat malam, Taetae."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Taetae!" Jungkook merengek, kepalanya menggeleng kuat,"Aku tidak bisa!"

Taehyung menghela napas,"Aku tahu kau bisa, ayo coba!" serunya.

Di terapi terakhir Jungkook minggu lalu, dokter Lee memberitahu Taehyung jika otot dan tulang Jungkook sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Hanya saja, tingkat kepercayaan diri Jungkook yang agak kurang menghambat perkembangannya. Taehyung harus mulai memotivasi Jungkook agar bisa cepat berjalan.

Jadi hari ini, Taehyung sengaja mengajak Jungkook pergi ke taman rumah sakit, dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman. Ia berlari beberapa meter, lalu menyuruh Jungkook untuk menghampirinya.

Namun, sudah sepuluh menit mereka berada di taman, dan Jungkook masih menolak untuk berjalan. Taehyung sampai frustasi menghadapi sikap Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya!" Taehyung kembali menyeru, sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya,"jika kau bisa berjalan sampai kesini, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Mendengar penawaran Taehyung membuat Jungkook tergoda. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, oke, tak terlalu sulit. Tapi keseimbangannya seperti menghilang saat satu kakinya terangkat. Jungkook berpegangan pada sisi bangku, matanya menatap takut kearah Taehyung.

"Ayo! Kau bisa!" Taehyung kembali menyemangati.

Perlahan, Jungkook mulai berjalan. Jarak keduanya paling jauh hanya empat meter, tapi karena jalannya sangat perlahan, Jungkook membutuhkan waktu sampai lima menit.

"Kau berhasil!" Taehyung berseru senang saat Jungkook tepat berada didepannya, ia memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih muda.

Jungkook diam-diam merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Drrt!

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari ayahnya.

"Halo."

"_Taehyung-ah, kau dan Jungkook ada dimana? Aku dan ibumu tak menemukan kalian di kamar._"

"Ah, aku sedang jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, ia menatap Jungkook yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah.

"Ayah datang?" Jungkook bertanya.

Taehyung mengangguk,"Ayo kembali."

Perlahan Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Sejak dua bulan lalu, Jungkook sudah tak memerlukan kursi roda untuk bisa berjalan kemana-mana.

Srekk!

"Jungkook-ie!" Nyonya Kim menyeru senang, ia mengambil alih tangan Jungkook yang tadi bersandar di bahu Taehyung, kini menuntunnya untuk duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

Taehyung berdecak tak percaya,"Aku merasa dianak tirikan." Ia mendramatisir.

Nyonya Kim mendelik,"Kau tidak sedang sakit, Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya, tak mau kalah.

"Jungkook-ah, ini berkas pengalihan aset keluargamu. Semuanya sudah selesai." Kini giliran tuan Kim yang bicara, ia memberikan sebuah map hitam pada Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua uang itu, Kookie-ya?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Aku akan kuliah!" Jungkook berseru senang.

"Oh, ya? Itu bagus!" Tuan Kim mendukung rencana Jungkook,"jurusan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Biar kutebak," Taehyung memotong, Jungkook baru membuka mulut."Pasti hukum."

Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk,"Aku ingin menjadi jaksa."

"Hm, aku rasa aku masih menyimpan buku-buku kuliahku dulu dirumah." Nyonya Kim mencoba mengingat-ingat,"akan kuberikan nanti jika ketemu."

Srekk!

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini suster Kim dan dokter Kwon yang masuk kedalam. Keduanya tersenyum ramah pada keluarga Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dokter Kwon memeriksa vital Jungkook, dan membaca laporan kesehatan yang dibawa suster Kim.

"Selamat, Jungkook-ah. Kau bisa keluar minggu depan." Dokter Kwon mengumumkan.

Senyum Jungkook memudar,"Tapi aku belum bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Semua tanda vitalmu baik. Dan menurut dokter Lee, hanya kondisi psikologismu yang menghalangi, kan. Aku yakin Taehyung-ssi akan membantu."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, sedikit banyak merasa kesal dengan kondisi mentalnya yang payah.

Dokter Kwon dan suster Kim pamit, masih ada pasien lain yang harus mereka tangani.

"Hey, tidak perlu sedih. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya." Taehyung mencoba menyemangati Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Jungkook-ah, lalu dimana kau akan tinggal setelah ini?" Nyonya Kim bertanya.

"Ah," Jungkook merespon,"mungkin aku akan membeli apartemen. Orangtuaku mewariskan uang yang banyak."

"Tapi kau masih dalam proses pemulihan. Aku rasa tingal sendiri bukanlah solusi yang bagus." Taehyung menolak ide Jungkook.

"Benar juga." Jungkook ikut menyetujui pendapat Taehyung.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Kim saling melempar tatapan, tampaknya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Jungkook-ah," Nyonya Kim kembali bicara,"bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan kami?"

Jungkook agak terkejut mendengar tawaran nyonya Kim,"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau jelas membutuhkan bantuan selama masa pemulihan, dan lagi, kau bisa tidur di kamar lamamu." Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan Jungkook.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Jungkook masih tak yakin.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng,"Aku berpengalaman membesarkan Taehyung yang susah diatur, mengurusmu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak protes. Kali ini dia harus diam agar Jungkook mau tinggal bersamanya.

"Apalagi Taehyung penanggungjawabmu, kan. Akan lebih mudah mengurus dokumenmu jika kau tinggal bersama kami, Jungkook-ah."

Kalimat final dari tuan Jeon membuat Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Taehyung berseru senang, sementara nyonya dan tuan Jeon mengusap kepala Jungkook bergantian.

_Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga_. Jungkook membatin.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Taehyung sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Dia sengaja tidak ikut menjemput Jungkook di rumah sakit karena harus membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan. Dia tak ingin Jungkook melihat kamarnya kotor dan menjijikkan.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka dibawah membuat Taehyung makin bersemangat, ia melesat keluar dari kamar, menghampiri Jungkook dan kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu. Senyumnya merekah.

"Selamat datang dirumah, Kookie." Taehyung berujar.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Taehyung-ah, bawa Jungkook kekamarmu. Sementara kalian tidur disana sampai kamar sebelah selesai diperbaiki." Tuan Kim memberi perintah.

Taehyung dengan sigap merangkul Jungkook, membawanya ke kamar tidurnya.

Jungkook melihat sekeliling, tak mirip sama sekali dengan kamar yang terakhir diingatnya. Jelas karena Taehyung pasti mendekorasi ulang kamar ini sesuai seleranya. Ingatannya kembali pada ruang rahasia, bagaimana bentuk ruangan itu sekarang?

"Taetae, aku ingin ke ruang rahasia." Jungkook meminta.

"Oh, tentu saja." Taehyung membantu Jungkook masuk kedalam lemari, membuka pintu rahasia, dan membiarkan Jungkook masuk.

"Aku sengaja tidak mengubah apapun disini." Taehyung berujar saat keduanya berada didalam.

Serangan kilas balik masa lalunya menyerbu Jungkook. Banyak sekali kenangan manis dan pahit dialaminya di ruangan ini. Terlalu banyak emosi, hingga Jungkook tak sadar air matanya mulai mengalir.

Taehyung mengusap aliran di pipi Jungkook, lebih dari tahu jika Jungkook sedang mengingat semua masa lalunya disini. Dirinya tak berkata apa-apa, hanya duduk diam disebelah yang lebih muda sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya. Taehyung tahu Jungkook butuh waktu.

"Hahh," Jungkook menghela napas kasar,"aku rasa aku tidak akan kembali kesini untuk sementara waktu."

Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung,"Bisa tolong rawat ruangan ini sampai aku bisa kembali, Taetae?"

Taehyung terkekeh,"Kau bicara seperti akan pergi jauh saja."

Jungkook ikut tertawa, tersadar jika kalimatnya barusan terlalu mendramatisir, "Benar juga."

"Ayo kembali."

Keduanya kembali ke kamar Taehyung, Jungkook sibuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan sementara Taehyung berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Oh, bagus." Jungkook menjawab,"mereka masih menerima nilai Suneung-ku dan akan mulai masuk di kelas musim gugur."

"Selamat, Kookie-ya." Taehyung mengusak kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut berbaring disebelah Taehyung, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Banyak yang dipikirkan olehnya, tentang kisah hidupnya selama ini. Banyak kejadian menyakitkan didalamnya, tapi setidaknya dia sekarang bahagia. _Akhirnya _merasakan bahagia.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika aku jadi terlalu terikat pada kalian? Aku mungkin tidak akan mau pindah dari sini." Jungkook tiba-tiba berkata.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia membuka matanya, lalu memiringkan posisi tidur dengan tangan menopang kepala, kini menatap Jungkook.

"Bagus." Ujarnya,"jadi aku tak akan merindukanmu."

Jungkook berdecih, sedikit geli dengan kalimat _cheesy _Taehyung.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam hening. Jungkook masih menatap langit-langit, dan Taehyung yang tak bosan menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung memanggil, suaranya terdengar berat.

Jungkook menoleh,

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat Taehyung berikan tepat di bibir Jungkook. Membuat yang lebih muda membulatkan mata, terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya lembut, kemudian tersenyum.

Sial!

Kini Taehyung yang positif tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

**Harusnya cerita ini di unggah di bulan Juni, karena ide awalnya untuk merayakan _Pride Month_. Tolong salahkan Qiesha karena terlalu banyak prokrastinasi dan menonton drama. Meski agak terlambat, saya, Qiesha, dan Crazehun, mengucapkan _Happy Pride Month _untuk semua Queer dan _Ally_ diluar sana.**

**Sedikit pesan dari Qiesha, dia memaksa  
****You are valid, and I love you -Qiesha-**

.

.

**Regards,**

**Min**


End file.
